


Follow the path only fate knows

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Between worlds, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Thorin Oakenshield x Reader - Freeform, dwarves and their one, thorin oakenshield/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Being in our world, you start to dream about Thorin Oakenshield not knowing exactly why. In the world of Middle-Earth, Thorin is in the middle of his quest of reclaiming Erebor and every night dreams about a girl he doesn´t know, but his heart yearns for, only she doesn´t seem to be from his world. Yours and Thorins dreams are getting more realistic and vivid, making you both wonder what if...? Where Thorin hopes that once he has completed his mission, he gets to meet you, you know Thorin is just fictional character in the world of Tolkien´s books. There is no way you get to meet the man you so desperately love and yearn. Or is there?





	1. Chapter 1

Dwarves and their Ones are connected in a way no other race understand as their souls are bound together completing each other. It doesn´t matter if the other half isn´t from the same world, dwarves feel their companion as the ache in their hearts, yearning when their soul tries to reach out to their missing part.

Thorin Oakenshield didn´t expect to find the other half of his soul while on a quest, but there he was, in the middle of the night staring at the night sky feeling that strange yearning in his heart. For a few nights now, he had been dreaming about a girl and first he was sure she wasn´t anything more than the image of his imagination. But as he kept seeing the same dream about the same girl over and over again each night, he started to wonder who was she.

Long dark hair was swaying delicately in the wind as she strolled across the beach dead at night full moon illuminating her path. The white light nightgown was covering her slender body while she hummed unfamiliar tone longing glistering in her light blue almost icy eyes. Thorin was standing further away gazing at the strange looking female his mouth going dry when she turn and return the gaze making Thorin feel like she was looking right through his soul. A soft giggle escaped from her mouth as she gave him a sideglance before turned away disappearing into the darkness leaving Thorin shouting, asking who she was before he woke up with a gasp and looked around.

Thorin was puzzled as he lights his pipe leaning against the boulder behind him. In his dream, Thorin didn´t recognize the world, and her clothes suggested him she wasn´t from Middle-Earth. Gazing at the sleeping men around the dying fire Thorin decided to keep his dreams to himself for now. There was no need for his men to start teasing him about a dream girl he was yearning to see again when he fell asleep.

 

You woke up feeling warm and cozy under your blanket. Turning your head glancing at the clock on your nightstand it showed 8 am. Sighing you closed your eyes stretching while yawning and not feeling like getting up but you had archery lessons in two hours, and your friend had promised to pick you up. Mumbling curses under your breath as you slowly crawled out shivering when the cold air hit your half-naked body. Raking your fingers through the long hair, you stumbled toward the shower hoping the warm water would wake you up.

 _“Why did I agree to change the lessons from evening to morning?”_ you muttered while taking off your panties and tossing them into the laundry basket.

Turning on the shower, you adjusted the temperature so you wouldn´t either get cooked or frozen to death. Stepping under tilting your head back enjoying the warm water flowing down your body as your mind wandered on the dream you have been getting a week now every night.

Every night it was the same dream, walking on the beach dead at night when you heard someone shouting and turning around you saw him. Raven black long hair with a few strands of the silver, sturdy body, neatly trimmed dark beard covering his chin while wearing what looked like royal clothes and his eyes, oh lord those clear blue sky colored eyes looked right through your soul. That gaze was so intense it caused you to freeze to your spot not able to move or turn your gaze away. Frowning you washed your hair wondering who he was. Sure he wasn´t a human, but you were sure you had seen him somewhere before. Finishing washing up you turned off the shower and stepping out tried to reach your towel, but your hand got nothing but air. Turning to look at the wall where your towel was supposed to be hanging a groan escaped from your mouth. Of course, it was hanging at the door in your bedroom. Sighing you squeezed the extra water off of your hair and opening the door glanced around and skipped across the hallway toward the bedroom hastily. As if someone was watching.

Shivering from the cold you wrapped it securely around your body and went to your wardrobe wondering what on earth you were going to put on when the phone started ringing. Huffing you took the phone from the nightstand glancing who was calling before answering.

 _“Well hello there Cassie,”_ you chuckled.

 _“You ready? I´ll be there in fifteen minutes,”_ your friend chirped earning a brow lift from you while glancing down at yourself.

 _“Define ready…”_ you muttered.

_“Clothes on, keys in your handbag…you know, ready to dash out the door kinda ready,”_

_“Ummm….not quite,”_

_“Y/n!!”_ she whined loudly, and you could feel her eyes rolling at the other end of the phone.

 _“Sorry….give me 20 minutes,”_ you begged while biting your lower lip.

 _“Fine, 20 minutes and then I will drag you out the door, and I don´t care if you´re butt naked when that happens,”_ she huffed and ended the call.

 _“Love you too,”_ you hummed tossing the phone on the bed and turning your attention back to your wardrobe.

_“Right…”_

 

***

 

In Rivendell Thorin wandered around the magnificent gardens in the house of Lord Elrond deep in thought when Bilbo appeared in front of him out of nowhere.

 _“You look troubled, everything alright?”_ the halfling asked frowning as he watched Thorin coming to a halt gazing at him.

 _“Yes, why wouldn´t it be?”_ Thorin´s voice rumbled through his chest silently cursing the perceptive of hobbits.

 _“Really? You don’t look like it,”_ Bilbo hummed pushing his hands into his pockets looking at the king knowingly. When Thorin didn´t reply Bilbo sighed and sat down onto the bench.

 _“You have been wearing that same look ever since we escaped from the trolls,”_ Bilbo pointed at him.

Thorin wasn´t sure if it was a good idea to tell the hobbit about his dreams, so he shrugged it off for now.

 _“I don´t need to explain my looks to you master Baggins,”_ he merely said and kept walking past Bilbo deciding to get some rest although in the care of elves it wasn´t easy for him.

 

There she was again, standing in front of him, a coy smile on her face as she was playing with her hair. This time she was wearing airy looking, dark blue colored chiffon that danced with the wind around her bare feet. Thorin could faintly see her features through that piece of cloth leaving very little in his imagination. His heart was beating faster while the blood was rushing through his veins down south, a light layer of sweat forming on his forehead. Her ice blue eyes held his gaze steadily as the woman before Thorin kneeled next to him whispering something in his ear, earning a shiver traveling through Thorin ´s spine. Her delicate hand brushed his cheek gently, and her lips touched the corner of his mouth lightly.

 _“Say the word,”_ she whispered leaning back so she could gaze at Thorin´s face.

At first, Thorin wasn´t sure what she meant by it, but as her hand graced down on his broad, bare chest while her lips teased him on his neck, his mind went completely blank. Sucking air sharply when her hand caressed his abdomen causing the muscles under the skin clenching Thorin was battling between two choices, either let her continue or stop her. But the throbbing feeling in his trousers was getting unbearable, and he was aching to be touched as he leaned his head back waiting, praying she would hurry up.

 _“Say the word…”_ she whispered again, her silvery voice caressing his every nerve in his body earning a deep moan from him.

 _“Please…”_ Thorin´s voice was little raspy and quiet.

A soft giggle was all he heard just before Thorin felt her small hand diving under his trousers wrapping those slender fingers around his already rock hard member making his eyes snap open with a gasp, and his hip jerked up.

 _“Oh, Mahal…”_ Thorin groaned biting down his teeth feeling utterly helpless under her hand while she slowly but firmly stroke him as Thorin was getting nearer at his release.

 _“Do you want me?”_ she asked quietly her lips touching his pulse point lightly as a feather while Thorin rocked his hips into her hand wanting the increasing sensation of pure pleasure to last forever. His eyes rolled back when she tightened her grip on him just enough to make him moan out loud thrusting his hips forward with powerful movement. He was so damn near.

 _“Do you want me?”_ she asked again forcing Thorin to try to find his voice and give her reply.

 _“Yes….”_ he managed to breath out.

 _“My king,”_ was all she said in return.

Lowering herself down and freeing him she took Thorin entirely in her mouth causing the exiled king to gasp loudly in shock of the feeling of hot air surrounding him while the wetness welcomed him into another blissful promise full of pleasure.

 

Thorin woke up suddenly breathing heavily and glancing around Thorin noticed he was lying under a weeping willow alone. But as his brain was waking up little more, he realized under his trousers; Thorin was hard, painfully hard. Groaning he lifted himself to sit up and closing his eyes for a moment Thorin waited for his heartbeat to slow down. That dream was more vivid than the previous ones he had so far. Chuckling to himself Thorin wipe his face wondering what made these dreams so special to him. He had had sex dreams before but not like this one; it was almost too real, she was too real. And when he was awake, her voice lingered in his mind clear as a sky above him, the scent of her hovered around him making Thorin believe she was there, just barely out of reach. His nerves started tingling lusciously from the mere thought of her leaving painful yearning in his heart during the day, making him wish it was night so he could reunite with her in his dreams. He was sure that woman was his One, as his soul was aching for her, but of course, she was just a dream, and Thorin knew that and yet he hoped he would be able to see her one day.

Right now, however, Thorin was facing the problem of his current state. Should he do something about it or wait until he was calm enough so it would go away on its own. But as the woman from his dreams popped up in his mind again, the throbbing got worse as there was no room left in his trousers and Thorin had no choice. Huffing feeling irritated Thorin stood up and with some difficulty walked further in the gardens until he found a small pond illuminated only by the moon. It was quiet, and Thorin sighed feeling like a young dwarf having to hide from his mother to pleasure himself. While opening the strings, Thorin kept looking at the night sky wishing she was real, and he would be able to meet her once this guest was over. The erection jumped out in its full glory earning quiet sigh from him as it wasn´t cooped up in tight space in his pants. Taking it in his hand, Thorin shuddered for a second as his manhood was so sensitive for touch he had to make a calming breath and then Thorin let his mind wander back into that dream as he chased his climax the woman of his dreams flashing behind his closed eyes.

 

***

 

The week had been longer than you had ever imagined it would be. After the last archery lessons of the week, Cassie dragged you into every possible clothing shop as she was trying to find something to wear at her brother ´s wedding. You didn´t mind shopping usually but now, all you could think about that handsome male you had been dreaming quite a while now as you thought you had seen him before, in the films of Peter Jackson The Hobbit. Why would you suddenly start dreaming about Thorin Oakenshield? Not that you mind it, you loved Thorin with every fiber of your being, he was so damn hot, and the voice of his in those movies did things to you. But why now? And those dreams weren´t just dreams, they felt too real to you, like he was there with you, talking to you, caressing you, lifting your spirit when you were down and that last dream you had, sex dreams were something you always enjoyed relive when you were awake but this, this was something else entirely. You had never before woke from a dream like that sweating, panting, feeling utter mess like he had been there in your bedroom and tortured you most delicious way possible making you beg for mercy yet still feeling hungry for more.

You were now eagerly waiting the nights to come so you could rejoin his company in the world of dreams that were so vivid, so real to you, you wanted to stay there forever.

 

Dark haired smirking male dwarf in front of you was radiating raw sex and power, as the sweatdrops dribbled down from his handsome face on his bare broad chest and disappeared under his trousers. Thorin was looking with his sapphire blue eyes right at you silently telling his mind wearing desire for you. His look alone made you feel hot squirming in your spot. Slowly, like a cat, he walked around you keeping his heated gaze on you while you fought to keep your breathing steady as your heart was pounding against your chest. Your skin was in goosebumps, and he wasn´t even touching you yet! Your mind was screaming “touch me, stop teasing me!” but you stood still saying nothing, just waiting.

Then you felt Thorin´s muscular, large body pressing against yours from behind, and the faint masculine scent of him filled your nose. Thorin´s smell and his body firmly pressed on yours made your skin tingling from lust, and you felt pool forming between your legs under your short skirt. As you couldn´t help yourself, you teasingly pushed your butt against his hips earning a sharp inhale and deep growl from him as Thorin lifted his hands on your waist.

Tantalizingly rocking your hips against Thorin, he answered by moving his hands toward the hem of your skirt. His fingers felt cool on your skin as they glided from the fabric to your bare thighs and inching slyly under the hem toward your behind that you pressed on his groin. Sighing deeply from delight when you felt his hands cupping your buttocks sending a hot shudder through your spine as you closed your eyes and surrender to his will completely. Thorin´s fingers moved your panties out of his way slowly sliding them down, and as you kicked them off, now he had unobstructed access to your moistness.

But to tease you more Thorin lifted his hands to cup your breasts and pinching your nipples causing you to moan letting your head rest on his shoulder. Humming feeling pleased by your reaction to his touch Thorin lowered his head pressing his lips on your neck sucking the sensitive skin while the beard scratched it making you squirm in his hold. Finally, he dropped his hands back to your hips pushing his curiously caressing fingers slowly as if he was torturing you toward his price.

A moan of pure pleasure escaped from your lips when Thorin´s fingers found your womanhood unerringly and caressed the swollen lips gently. Leaning against him while shivering you couldn´t do anything, not that you wanted. His skillful fingers were guiding you toward the perfect paradise stroking, pinching using just the right amount of pressure on you and it didn´t take long for you to feel the first intense pulsing in your lower belly. Suddenly the hot wave of pure pleasure washed over you causing you to cry out loud making you finally go limb in his arms. Thorin pressed a soft kiss on your ear lifting his hands back to your waist.

_“My queen….we will meet soon,”_

 

You were shaking when you woke up as the tense pulsing was still vivid between your legs a thin layer of sweat coating your body. Putting the lights on you groaned while lying on your back. What did it mean “ we will meet soon”? Frowning you glanced at the poster of Thorin at your closet´s door. It was just a dream! Huffing you lifted yourself from the bed wrapping a nightgown on you and looking at the clock, 4 am, great.

 _“It was just a dream, stupid, hot, sexy….dream,”_ you sighed walking down the kitchen to make some tea. As you waited for the kettle boiling the water, you gazed out the window watching the never-ending sea of lights. Indeed, New York never slept. And neither did you as you kept thinking about what Thorin had whispered to your ear just before you woke up.

_“We will meet soon,”_

Oh, how you wished that would be possible, you loved him, so much it hurt, making your heart yearn for him, ache for him as you felt he was your soulmate, but of course he was just fictional character in a world of Tolkien´s book. That would never happen. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the sidewalk toward downtown of New York, you were deep in thought as your dreams were not only full of sex, now they were so damn affectionate and loving as Thorin declared his undying love for you, your heart was aching every morning you woke up. You felt empty in the mornings, desperate need in some cuddling with the dwarf of your dreams but it wasn´t happening, and it made you angry. Huffing as you got up you had bumped your knee onto the coffee table in the living room leaving you cursing out loud for the next five minutes.

This wasn´t your day, and you were about to go to learn more about archery, accident just waiting to happen. But as you approached the building, you had a nerving feeling like someone was watching you. Turning around in the middle of the stairs that led onto the front doors, you let your eyes wander the surroundings, but you didn´t see anything suspicious.

 _“Maybe I´m just tired,”_ you mumbled to yourself and turning you walked up entering the hallway where other students were already waiting.

 _“Y/n! You made it!”_ Cassie laughed cheerfully and walked beside you giving you a warm hug which you returned with a smile.

 _“I´m surprised too, almost got myself killed four times on the way here,”_ you laughed earning a baffled look from your friend.

 _“Oh, rough morning?”_ she asked.

 _“More like a rough night,”_ you muttered under your breath as the intense, passionate lovemaking dream with Thorin came rushing down on your mind like a tidal wave making you almost blush.

 _“What?”_ Cassie quipped her curiosity wide awake now.

 _“Nothing,”_ you quickly said as you started walking toward the dressing room Cassie right behind your heels.

 _“Come on; you had to spill it, did you have some hot company last night?”_ Pausing you were itching to tell her about your dreams, but somehow you felt if you did you were betraying Thorin´s trust and that was just absurd, he was a fictional character. He wasn´t real! But deep down in your soul, you knew it wasn´t entirely accurate, and yet your head told you the exact opposite. Sighing you clamped your mouth shut and stepped in the dressing room shaking the feeling of someone watching you out of your head.

 _“Fine, don´t tell but I´m going to find out sooner or later,”_ Cassie hummed wiggling her brows earning a rolling eye from you.

 _“Good luck with that,”_ you chuckled as you took off your jacket and tied your hair into a ponytail.

 _“Oh, it´s on,”_ Cassie said while rubbing her hands together. She swore in her mind to make this her life mission to find out if you were seeing someone. Shaking your head you two followed the rest of the group into the practice area where your teacher was already waiting.

 _“Morning everyone, take your places, arrows, and bows and let´s get started,”_ the middle-aged woman said smiling.

As you took your position bow in your hand knocking the arrow onto the bow you were just about to aim and release the arrow when you felt someone´s presence behind you. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw no one; your teacher was guiding one of the pupils on the other side of the row. That made you shudder. You were losing your mind. Looking around you didn´t see anything out of ordinary and shaking your head again you took the position aiming at the target forty feet away. Concentrating you slowed your breathing keeping your gaze steadily on the mark drawing further back the string when you faintly could hear a male´s voice breathing next to your ear. It felt like a lover´s gentle and welcoming touch but it still startled you.

_“My love….”_

Twirling around again your eyes frantically scanned the entire hall but there was no one there, all the people here were women.

 _“That´s it…I´m officially going insane,”_ you muttered, but the feeling of the light breath next to your ear lingered on your neck making you shiver. Lifting your arm, you saw your entire skin was in goosebumps. What was going on? Were you been haunted?

 

Thorin growled through the bars at the elf that had shoved him into the dungeon. Of all the places in the world, Thorin and his company are stuck in Mirkwood. That blood-sucking excuse of an elf named Thranduil was making Thorin´s blood boil, and his temper was about to flare.

 _“Did he offer you a deal?”_ Balin came to the doorway looking between the bars of his jail toward Thorin´s hoping his king didn´t do anything stupid.

_”He did. I told him he could go Ish kakhfê ai´d dur rugnu!”_

_”Him and all his kin!”_ Thorin shouted in anger as he was done with elves, his deep voice echoing through the corridors.

Balin closed his eyes sighing wearily in frustration and turned his back to the bars shaking his head.

 _”Well…that´s it, then. A deal was our only hope,”_ he said quietly coming with the terms that they were going to rot in jail for the rest of their lives.

 _“Not our only hope,”_ Thorin said knowingly looking up as Bilbo wasn´t among them when the elves took dwarves in the kingdom of Thranduil himself.

As the day started to turn into night dwarves settled in to try and get some sleep, at least no spiders were going to attack them while they slept. All but Thorin, he was sitting at the farthest corner of his jail leaning against the cold wall behind him staring absent-mindedly ahead. He had been sensing this fragile presence for a few days now, but every time Thorin turned to look around there was no one there, but he could feel it. Like a ghost following him but Thorin wasn´t worried as he could sense it wasn´t an evil being, more like an invisible lover whose touch was light and tender, inviting, comforting. Thorin´s heart skipped the beat every time he felt it, his soul yearning, reaching out to touch that presence back but it pulled away like it was shy, scared or unsure.

Closing his eyes, he focused on that presence wanting to see if he could lure it closer and he could finally be able to make some contact with it. Crazy idea and Thorin wasn´t entirely sure if he was losing his mind, but deep in his heart, he knew he had to try.

In his mind, Thorin pictured himself wandering around in the dark space of nothing looking what felt like his other half. Slowly Thorin started to fall into a trans like a state, his surroundings fading away and his soul leaps forward searching the presence of another person. For a while, Thorin found nothing but blackness all around him, and he was about to give up when he suddenly sensed something faintly familiar. Then he heard a voice in his mind as it touched him.

_“Thorin!”_

His heart jumped from joy and concentrating calling for that presence trying to pull it to him. The voice called out to him again, but it was now faint, barely audible, not louder than a whisper. Thorin realized it tried to escape from him as it was scared, but Thorin was determined not to let go.

 _“My love,”_ he called tenderly.

 _“Please….you don´t have to be afraid of me,”_ Thorin whispered using his most gentle tone of voice hoping it was enough to ensure the other presence stop from fleeing.

Then he saw it, light blue halo further away from him, flowing in the middle of the darkness timidly circling keeping its distance. Carefully Thorin reached out offering his hand waiting patiently. When the other soul cautiously approached Thorin´s heartbeat was going faster because closer it got, more strong feeling he was getting that his search was over. This moment was it; he had found his One, or rather her soul that was reaching out to him from another world yearning as much as he was to be united.

When Thorin´s and her soul finally touched it felt like nothing mattered anymore. Other worlds seized to exist as the warm slightly burning sensation took over Thorin´s body spreading from the tip of his toes to the back of his neck. It felt like a blanket of fire was wrapped around him consuming him, and Thorin embraced it, savoring the feeling of being finally joined with her.

 _“I finally found you…my queen,”_ he whispered.

 

A loud bang against the bars snapped Thorin back in his senses and feeling outraged jumped to his feet charging toward the elf who dared interrupt his moment with the woman he had dreamt about for so long and finally was able to touch her soul. The guard backed away from the door smirking lightly at Thorin´s reaction and walked away checking the other jails.

Sighing feeling irritated Thorin leaned against the bar when he noticed something on his hand. Lifting it to his view Thorin´s brow shot up while staring at the faint mark on his palm. It was khuzdul rune meaning soul of One and Thorin just kept staring at it like he had difficulties in understanding it. He had heard long time ago when he was a wee lad, something like this would happen when dwarves found their One but weren´t able to be physically together they were marked by Mahal with a brand on their skin. So when they finally would meet the mark would prove they were meant to be together until their dying day and beyond signifying they would stay together eternity. Thorin now knew she was genuine, flesh and blood in another world and their souls had been bound together by Mahal itself and that thought was so comforting for Thorin he couldn´t help smiling while chuckling to himself. It was now only a matter of time; if Mahal permitted it, he would meet his One.

 

***

 

Sitting at the small coffee shop enjoying your evening coffee you kept glancing at your hand now and then. There was a faint scar or mark in your palm, but you had no idea what it meant or how did it get there.

Thinking back when you were walking out from your archery lessons deciding to take a stroll on the nearby park, you kept feeling this unnerving presence around you, like a mist slowly approaching inch by inch closer. You walked through a small forest of cherry trees that were in full blossom and inhaling that sweet scent you felt at ease and wandering in the middle of them you just stood there, smelling the air letting it soothe your soul as you silently whispered his name a loving smile on your face.

_“Thorin,”_

Closing your eyes humming quietly the scent of the cherry blossoms guided your mind into a trans and you felt like your soul disconnected from your body soring into the clouds above you.

_“My love…”_

The deep, smooth voice echoed through the air caressing you like an invisible lover guiding you toward it. Curiosity took over and following the sound your soul ended up into total darkness making you panic, frantically trying to find your way out.

_“Don´t be afraid…”_

There that voice was again. Calm, gentle and sincere.

Timidly approaching the area where you thought it was coming from your soul flowed through the blackness until little further away you saw a halo of golden light making you halt. Feeling unsure if you should go any nearer you were tempted to turn back.

 _“Please, you don´t have to be afraid of me,”_ a gentle, calming voice came from it settling your nerves, and that was when you felt it.

The familiar sense of presence you had felt before. And you recognized that voice. But it couldn´t be. That was impossible and yet that deep voice and the appearance you felt was so familiar, it was the same one you had in your dreams every night. Carefully you got nearer and reached out. The minute your soul and his touched it was like you were engulfed by fire, caressing your entire body welcoming you into its domain and you never wanted that fond, intimate feeling to end. You needed him like a dying person needed water to survive in the desert; he was your salvation, your lover, your other half.

_“I finally found you…my queen,”_

Opening your eyes, you looked around seeing that you were still standing in the middle of the cherry tree forest the lingering feeling of Thorin´s lips on your cheek as he had whispered those words to you before your souls pulled apart. Little dazed you touched your left cheek, and that was when you noticed a mark on your hand.

 

Staring at the coffee cup on the table, a sigh escaped from you. It wasn´t a dream anymore; it was real to you. Thorin was a real person in another world, Tolkien´s world and somehow your soul had found his, how, you were still uncertain of that. Frowning you lift your gaze looking out of the window seeing the setting sun coloring the sky in dark pink, and for some unexplainable reason, it comforted you. Although you weren´t able to see him, you were connected with him by something much more profound than mere dreams.

Leaning on the backrest, while a soft smile formed on your face you gazed at the busy streets of New York, and for the first time in a long time, you felt at peace. Somehow you knew while stroking the mark on your palm; you were going to see him someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin walked around the halls of Erebor wearing his grandfather´s royal furs and crown on his head looking at the hoard of gold and jewels beneath his feet not bothering his mind on the battle that was raging outside the mountain. Smaug was finally defeated, and the Lonely Mountain was his, the treasure of Erebor was his. Thorin had reclaimed his home, his legacy and now he had to defend it against the people of Lake-Town and elves of Mirkwood.

Thorin had sent a message to his cousin Dain Ironfoot in Iron Hills who had answered it by coming to his aid and Thorin´s company was for a moment glad they got help. But it was short lifted as dwarves of Iron Hills, and elves started fighting all hell broke loose. Army of orcs appeared on the horizon lead by Azog the Defiler forcing men, elves, and dwarves to unite their forces and defend the lands together.

All but Thorin, who ordered his men to stand down and do nothing to help Dain and his warriors outside. They were all shocked to notice how their friend, their king had changed so much they didn´t even recognize him anymore. Dwalin had tried to talk reason to Thorin but got only treats in return and with sorrowful expression had left his friend to marvel his gold rather than helping his kin.

 _“Once we are together my love, this will be all yours too,”_ Thorin muttered to himself as his mind wandered to his One. He was sure she would appreciate the hard work he had done to reclaim his home and to defend it so one would steal it from king under the mountain.

 _“When you are here, I´m going to cover you in jewels that are competing with your brightly shining soul,”_ Thorin hummed imagining his woman lying on the pile of gold wearing nothing but diamond necklace Thranduil so desperately wanted back, sapphire crown, emerald bracelets, and delicate silver anklets. That imagine made Thorin shiver from pleasure feeling tightness in his trousers.

 _“Then I´m going to take you as many times as it needs until you are pregnant with my child, my queen,”_ he smiled but there was no warmth in that smile, it was pure lust with hint of dark, gruesome possessiveness as he planned his future with his soulmate and low chuckle escaped from him. The dragon sickness was slowly consuming his mind, coiling, entwining itself around Thorin´s will like a snake suffocating its victim.

But then he realized as she was living in another world, what would stop her betraying him? Thorin´s face fell, a glint of rage flashing in his eyes and he knew what he would have to do to prevent that. The mere thought of his One fooling around behind his back was unbearable, and Thorin briskly walked out of the treasure hall toward the royal library that didn’t completely collapse at the dragon´s attack 60 years ago and the books there were still readable.

Entering the library, he stopped for a minute glancing around wondering where he should start. He could always order Ori and Balin to do the research, but Thorin didn´t want anyone to know what he was about to do. Slowly approaching the high and long bookshelves Thorin´s gaze scanned over the covers his hand brushing the dusty books. He faintly remembered his father telling him about a book that was past down through generations and was considered a sacret only a few selected ones permitted to read. But Thorin had always thought it was a merely amazing bedtime story for dwarflings.

Finally, his eyes lock on a title of thick, old and heavy looking book and smirking he took it from the shelf dropping it with a loud thud on the table. It wasn´t dwarvish; it was an ancient book that a long time ago was given to Durin the Deathless by Aulë, why, no one knew. Durin I never told why and took the reason with him in his grave when he died. The book traveled with the dwarves from Moria to Erebor where it was kept all these years and was finally over time forgotten. Until now.

Thorin opened it causing a dust cloud to rise into the air making him cough a couple of times before he could read the contents of the book. One particular title caught his eye.

 _“Capturing a soul,”_ he murmured.

An unnerving smile formed on Thorin´s face as he discovered what he was trying to find. Flipping through the pages, he saw the chapter and started reading.

 

You were sitting behind the desk in your office trying to work, but you kept having this feeling that something ominous was about to happen. It made your spine tingle and the hair in your neck to rise as you glanced around now and then. You didn´t like it, not one bit as it made you jumpy and nervous.

A knock on the door startled you, and you almost tossed the coffee cup onto the floor. Cursing quietly you beckoned whoever was behind the door to come in.

 _“Sorry to bother you but could you look at this?”_ your younger coworker came in holding a file in her hand.

Frowning at the folder, you sighed motioning her to give it to you.

 _“Let´s see…”_ you muttered and opening it your brows went up as you stared at the design of new project your company was working at the moment.

 _“What the…? Is this suppose to look like this?”_ you asked little confused lifting your gaze at the woman in front of you.

 _“I don´t know, Lisa just handed it to me saying it´s finished but as you can see there´s no sense in it,”_ she grimaced.

That was an understatement as you looked at the messy design of a girl holding something that looked like a python, but you weren´t entirely sure. Blinking couple of times your brain tried to connect the image with the product your company was supposed to design a poster for, but you failed.

 _“This is not going to work, I don’t even know what product is being advertised here when I look at this poster,”_ you told her and closing the file you gave it back to her.

 _“Tell Lisa to do it again, I´m not satisfied with it,”_ your voice was low and solemn.

She nodded her head and taking the file walked out of your office leaving you to heave a sigh leaning back on your chair.

 _“Oh for heaven´s sake,”_ you muttered to yourself rubbing your temples as you could feel the start of throbbing a headache filling your mind.

Closing your eyes deciding to take a short break you hoped it would ease your headache. Slowly your mind went blank as you relaxed in your chair and before you knew it your soul leaped out full of joy into the now familiar blackness to search its other half. These little “deaths” as you jokingly called them were now part of your current life as it was the only way to reunite with your soulmate from another world.

But if you had known what was waiting for you there in the darkness, you would not have let your mind drift so deep where you weren´t able to control yourself.

Flowing through the pitch black void your blueish glowing soul called out Thorin eager to feel that warmth and gentleness of his soul. Soon enough you heard his voice echoing further ahead of you. Happily, you approached, but when you got nearer you slowed down, something was wrong with his soul. Thorin´s soul was usually glowing with a warm, tender, fair golden halo with welcoming feeling but this, this was heavy, dark, cold and intimidating making you stop entirely not wanting to go any further. The color of his halo reminded you of hell´s fire, hot and uncontrollable — something you didn’t wish to touch but to avoid at any cost.

 _“My love,”_ Thorin purred, but it sounded unsettling to you, like a wild animal growling at its opponent before attacking.

 _“Thorin…”_ you whispered little unsure.

What had happened to him? For a moment you were confused by his demeanor, but then you remembered the films and the book, and it clicked in your mind what was going on. He was suffering from the dragon sickness. Fear gripped you like a vine causing you to panic and twirling around you tried to escape, but Thorin had anticipated that as he charged forward. His mind was much stronger than yours, and as he took hold of your soul, you let out a harrowing scream as Thorin´s iron will burn your soul, you felt like being in the middle of a bonfire as it kept scorching you.

 

Thorin sneered to himself as he was sitting on the throne looking forward as Dwalin approached him again. Thorin had managed to capture his One´s soul after reading that ancient book and was feeling pleased, a quiet hum escaping from him as he enjoyed the feeling of his One´s presence.

She was wavering at the rim of his mind like a moth dancing around a flame; her being was so gentle, almost timid. Searching, calling, crying for Thorin to let her go. Thorin was holding her by the hem of her spirit and wasn´t planning on letting her go ever again.

 _“Since when do we forsake our people? Thorin they are dying out there,”_ Dwalin´s serious tone of voice broke Thorin´s thoughts and he looked up.

 _“There are halls beneath halls within this mountain, places we can fortify,”_ Thorin muttered shifting his gaze past Dwalin like he didn´t bother to acknowledge his friend´s presence.

But Dwalin was getting angrier as he was disappointed by his king´s lack of compassion toward his kin.

Standing up Thorin kept muttering to himself turning his back on Dwalin as he thought about keeping his treasure safe from thieves and his One close to him.

_“Shore up, make safe. Yes…That is it. We must move the gold further underground – to safety!”_

Starting walking way Thorin was sure his plan would work but Dwalin´s angry shout behind him made the king stop in his tracks.

_“Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They´re being slaughtered, Thorin,”_

_“Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend! And my One will look up to me once this is over and I can proudly show this to her,”_

Dwalin took a step back disbelief plain in his face but what Thorin said about his…one? When did that happen?

 _“When you have found your One?”_ Dwalin asked carefully eyeing his friend.

Thorin twirled around dangerous gleam in his eyes.

 _“You don´t get to have her!”_ Thorin shouted stepping forward reaching out to his sword.

Dwalin was quick to raise his hands looking down.

 _“I´m not here to take your One; I´m just asking when did you found her, as we have been on the road the past year,”_ Dwalin tried to sooth his king´s nerves. Male dwarf protecting their One were formidable opponent no one dared to challenge.

 _“She is not from our world, she is the purest creature I have ever met, and I now have her close to me as I succeeded to capture her soul,”_ Thorin nearly purred his blue eyes flashing from the pleasure as he was bragging about taking hold of another being´s spirit.

Dwalin shuddered when he heard what Thorin had done. He had heard about stories about some dwarves having their Ones from a different world, it didn´t happen often but rare occasions for some reason Mahal paired his children with others from other realms. But to capture someone´s soul was forbidden act as the longer they had a hold on it, weaker the person got and eventually died leaving their soul trapped in the veil of the two worlds never to get out. That caused the trapped soul over time to go berserk turning it to the malevolent spirit who finally drove their capturer insane enough to commit suicide.

Never in a million years, Dwalin could imagine Thorin was capable of such cruelty.

 _“You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been,”_ Dwalin spoke quietly with a sorrowful tone of voice turning away walking out of the throne room leaving Thorin shouting curses after him.

 _“I AM YOUR KING!”_ Thorin shouted angrily watching his friend walking away from him.

 _“You were always my king. You used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become,”_ was Dwalin´s quiet answer which Thorin couldn´t hear. He needed to talk to his brother quickly and try to find a way how to free Thorin´s One´s soul before it started to wither.

 _“Balin!”_ Dwalin called out when he got back to the others who were sitting looking tormented of the fact they weren´t able to help their people whose dying screams, pleads for help carried out through the air.

 _“What is it?”_ Balin sighed turning his attention toward his brother.

 _“Its Thorin..he has done something,”_ Dwalin started as he got closer earning a rolling eye from Kili.

 _“That would be a change, that he actually would do something,”_ Kili huffed while sitting on one of the big rocks while Fili was standing behind him.

 _“Kili,”_ Balin scolded the young lad gently.

 _“He claimed that he has found his one and is holding her soul close to him,”_ Dwalin whispered and watched how Balin´s face went pale as if he had just seen a ghost.

 _“No, that is not possible,”_ he murmured searching any sign in Dwalin´s face that would tell Balin he was lying but found none.

 _“That is highly forbidden act,”_ Balin was terrified of the mere thought that his friend, his king would do that to his One.

 _“What is a highly forbidden act?”_ Kili asked suddenly curious what the two older dwarves were talking about.

 _“Never mind that laddie,”_ Balin said giving him a faint smile before turning his back motioning his brother to follow him.

 _“We need to get a word to Gandalf before it is too late,”_ Balin said solemnly.

He was now worried about the woman who held their king´s heart, and affection would die because what Thorin had done to her.

 _“Yes we do, but how?”_ Dwalin asked, and for a moment Balin was quiet. He had no idea how.

The brothers stared at each other, and for the first time in their lives, they felt utterly helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

Lying on the hospital bed, barely breathing, your face was pale, and you were so still your friend Cassie was afraid you were dead rather than just unconscious. After they found you at your office, your co/workers called the ambulance and rushed you to the hospital, but the staff was baffled by your condition.

 _”It´s not a physical condition, rather whatever it is, it seems to be affecting her mind,”_ the senior doctor explained making Cassie grimace turning her eyes on you.

 _“What kind of mental issue would make a person go near comatose?”_ she asked irritated that doctors didn´t have an answer on how to help you.

 _“We don´t know, we haven´t seen this kind of case before,”_ the doctor said sadly closing his file on his hands and taking off his glasses.

“ _We can only hope she can fight it and come back to her senses on her own,”_ Cassie held back her tears walking beside your bed taking your hand shuddering how cold it felt in hers.

 _“Please, come back to us,”_ she whispered sending a silent prayer that she would not lose her best friend for an unknown foe.

 

You were hovering in the empty void surrounded by darkness, feeling weak and drained. You were all alone; Thorin had not answered your desperate cries no matter how hard you tried. You didn´t understand why he would do something like this to you. Just a little while ago, he was most loving and gentle dwarf as you reunited promising you two would meet soon when he had figured how to travel across worlds. Now? He had trapped you in the veil of nothingness with no way out, and you were running out of time. You could feel it. Caught between worlds was not the way you thought you would die someday. You wanted to go peacefully, surrounded by your family and loving husband, not in total darkness alone and scared.

 _“Please Thorin…I beg of you…”_ you whispered, your strength slowly leaving your soul.

_“Let me go before it´s too late…”_

Sobbing you glanced around, and the darkness reminded you of something you never before stopped to think about until now. As long as you could remember, there was a raven following you where ever you went, your mother joking it was your guardian angel in disguise, but you felt unsettled every time you saw it.

The blackbird circled your head high above you, and you could have sworn there was blood in its eyes, and it scared you. Your dad told that ravens are considered as God's messenger in the mortal world and the raven had something to say to you as it had seen what would happen to you someday. Of course, it scared you even more, and your mother was after that quite angry with your father who just laughed it off saying it was only a myth and birds were curious creatures and in time it would fly away once it curiosity was satisfied.

But the raven shadowed your soul every day like forewarning a storm that was coming toward you, cruel and cold. Some days you wished the bird would lend its eyes to you and showing your fate so you would survive it. Now that you thought about it, maybe the raven knew this would happen and tried to warn you. Hysterical laughter escaped from you suddenly.

 _“Yeah, ravens warning people of their fates…right,”_ you muttered curling into a ball little by little starting to accept the fact you weren´t getting out, and this was it. The dark empty void was the place where you were going to die.

 

Balin and Dwalin were trying to figure out how to send a message to Gandalf when Ori appeared beside them.

 _“What´s going on with you two?”_ he asked quietly looking between the Fundin brothers.

 _“There´s nothing you can do laddie,”_ Balin sighed rubbing his forehead, but Ori wasn´t going to settle on that answer.

 _“I know something is up,”_ he said stubbornly earning a chuckle from Dwalin.

 _“Maybe he can help,”_ Dwalin spoke looking at his brother who frowned at first, but then like an idea had hit him Balin´s face lit up.

_“Maybe he can,”_

Ori broke into a wide grin when he realized they were going to ask him o do something for them; he was happy to help.

 _“We need you to sneak out and deliver a message to Gandalf,”_ Balin spoke quietly seeing how Ori´s face fell when he heard what he was supposed to do.

 _“Sn-sneak out?”_ he stuttered glancing around worriedly.

 _“Why? What´s the message?”_ Ori asked. Balin whispered what Ori needed to say to Gandalf and his face went completely white as he frantically looked at Balin who was grave looking severe.

 _“Why would Thorin…?”_ Ori started, but Dwalin´s cough shut him up looking at the young dwarf.

 _“It´s not so much of why, but rather how,”_ Balin stroke his beard not entirely sure how Thorin knew to perform such an act.

 _“What do you mean?”_ Ori asked puzzled.

 _“It requires dark sorcery, and if my memory serves me, dwarves don´t have that kind of skill…not anymore as the book of Aulë was lost a long time ago,”_ Balin muttered a glint of worry appearing in his eyes.

 _“Book of Aulë?”_ Ori almost squealed as he got excited, to think dwarves had such a book in their possession.

_“Don´t get so excited; it is not something you want to read out loud. There were quite dark things in that book. The story goes Aulë himself gave the book to Durin the Deathless, why, no one knows but it was our people´s most valuable possession, and only a few had permission to read it because in the wrong hands it would turn out to be a horrifying weapon,”_

_“How dark?”_ Ori asked as he couldn´t help his curiosity to rise earning both Dwalin and Balin chuckle.

 _“How to capture someone´s soul for one, but also there was a chapter how to raise the dead, how to make people bend to your will making them practically your mindless puppets,”_ Balin listed as Ori´s face went pale.

 _“And Thorin has found this book?”_ Ori´s quiet, innocent question made Balin and Dwalin shot looks to each other when they realized Ori was right. Thorin must have found the book, and there was no other explanation for how he managed to trap his One´s soul.

 _“We are in serious trouble if he has,”_ Dwalin huffed.

 _“Indeed, Ori you go find Gandalf. He is the only one who can free her soul. We go into the library and try to find that book,”_ Balin pointed Ori and taking a step forward when Dwalin´s question stopped him.

_“And what do we do with the book once we have found it? Destroy it?”_

_“it is a divine book; I don´t think we can, if the dragon fire didn´t do anything to it, we have no better means to destroy it. But we can give it to Gandalf who knows where to hide it,”_ Balin glanced over his shoulder to his brother who nodded and followed Balin into the dim corridors.

 

Ori looked around to make sure no one noticed that he was about to sneak out, especially his brothers. When he saw their attention wasn´t on him, Ori tiptoed toward the wall Thorin had ordered them to built and for a moment thought how he was going to climb on the other side.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Kili´s voice behind him startled Ori and twirling around looked at the dark haired dwarf in front of him.

 _“Nothing,”_ Ori answered little too hastily making Kili take one step forward as a smirk grew on his face.

_“Oh?”_

_“Nothing at all,”_ Ori felt nervous under Kili´s steady gaze fiddling his fingers.

 _“Doesn´t seem like nothing to me Ori, spill it. What are you plotting?”_ Kili chuckled tilting his head. Sighing Ori rubbed his forehead, Kili was the last person he wanted to tell what his uncle had done, but on the other hand, maybe he and his brother could help with this issue.

 _“I need to get a word to Gandalf without Thorin to know,”_ Ori finally said earning Kili´s full attention.

 _“Why?”_ he asked suspiciously. If Ori needed to find a wizard without his uncle to know about it, something serious was going on, and Kili wasn´t sure if he liked it.

 _“Don´t go screaming at him if I tell you…promise? Otherwise, Balin´s and Dwalin´s plan won´t work, and she will be dead,”_ Ori rambled, but the second he realized he had said too much he clamped his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Kili´s attention was on the word “she.”

 _“She?”_ Kili repeated taking another step forward his expression now grave. But Ori just shook his head frantically refusing to speak.

 _“Ori, who she?”_ Kili nearly growled as his brown eyes flashed as he thought that Thorin had done something that would cause a female to die if he tried to talk to his uncle.

 _“What are you two talking about here?”_ Fili´s voice came behind Kili making Ori to groan out loud. He had screwed up already, and he wasn´t even out of this damn mountain.

 _“Ori needs to get a word to Gandalf, and it involves Thorin in some way. But I can´t ask our uncle what is going on because….she is going to be dead…isn´t it how you said it?”_ Kili spoke his tone of voice low, and a hint of anger could be detected there.

 _“She? Who she?”_ Fili asked raising his brows shifting his gaze toward Ori.

 _“I asked him that, but Ori refuses to tell me,”_ Kili huffed crossing his arms.

 _“Please, I don´t want Thorin to find out. If I tell you I know you will lose your nerves and go after him,”_ Ori said hoping the brothers of Durin would let it go. How wrong he was.

 _“If you don´t tell us we go after Thorin regardless and beat the answer out of him, either way, we will get the answer. How that is up to you,”_ Fili said crossing his arms as his blue eyes were glued to Ori´s face. Feeling cornered Ori sighed in defeat and told them what Balin had told him, and he could see how their faces turned crimson, rage visible in their eyes.

 _“Don´t go after him, she will end up dead,”_ Ori hastily pleaded while hoping Fili and Kili had sense enough not to do anything rash.

 _“Your plan is better_ be _working,”_ Kili muttered pointing at Ori who sighed from relief. With the help from the brothers Ori was able to climb over the wall, but as he watched the raging battle before him, Ori regretted that he had agreed to this. How was he suppose to find Gandalf and not being killed himself in the process?

 

Balin and Dwalin made their way silently toward the royal library when they saw Thorin walking on the lower level holding something.

 _“Look,”_ Dwalin whispered pointing down. Hiding behind the pillars they peeked onto the lower level where Thorin was making his way toward the tombs.

 _“Where he thinks he´s going?”_ Balin muttered frowning as they watched Thorin.

 _“What he has on his hands, that is concerning me more,”_ Dwalin said through his gritted teeth and Balin took a closer look narrowing his eyes.

 _“The book! He has the book!”_ he gasped quietly glancing at his brother.

 _“This just got more difficult,”_ Dwalin sighed turning his attention back to Thorin.

 _“I never said this was going to be easy,”_ Balin chuckled earning side glance from his brother who shrugged his shoulders.

 _“I love a good challenge,”_ Dwalin said gruffly before they started slowly careful not to reveal themselves, follow Thorin down the tombs of Durin.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin walked through the dark corridors toward his ancestor’s tombs a plan in his head. He had been reading the book of Aulë nonstop ever since he found it on the library. One chapter particularly had caught his eye and an idea formed in his mind.

“Once this ritual is complete, we will be able to reunite, my love,” he whispered a grin dancing on his face.

What Thorin had found was instructions on how to move one soul to another body. But it was risky since the soul could reject its new host, and once that ritual was complete, the original body would turn into an empty shell that wouldn´t be able to contain the soul anymore. Thorin already had a soul of his One, now he just needed a body without a soul, and there were plenty of those in the tombs. Suddenly he stopped. Looking ahead his mind was fuming.

“What if….I move your soul into Smaug´s body? I would have a loyal guard to protect my gold, and I wouldn´t have to worry about another invasion anymore,” Thorin muttered smiling as he remembered that Smaug´s body was lying in the ruins of Laketown.

Turning around Thorin nearly jogged back up toward the royal wing and his grandfather´s chamber where was a grand balcony that allowed Thorin to see entire land. Balin and Dwalin were hiding behind the pillars as Thorin went past them not noticing their presence.

“What in the name of Mahal he is up to?” Dwalin whispered glancing at Thorin´s way a deep frown on his face.

“Whatever it is it means trouble for us,” Balin murmured as he had never seen that kind of look on Thorin´s face before. Balin and Dwalin followed Thorin toward the higher levels their concern only increased when they saw him taking a stop in the old healing room. When Thorin came out, they saw him carrying a small bag in his hands.

“What the…?” Dwalin glanced his brother who was frowning so profoundly it almost looked comical at this point.

“We can only hope Ori was able to sneak out and have found Gandalf,” Balin spoke his expression solemn as they quietly started to follow Thorin as the king was making his way to his grandfather´s chambers. 

 

Ori was frantically trying to avoid getting killed as he was making his way toward the city of Dale after Dain had shortly told him where the wizard was after trying to get a word from Ori where his cousin was. They needed help, but Ori was in a hurry and had said something Thorin wasn´t feeling well which made Dain look after him dumbfounded.

“What do you mean Thorin isn´t feeling well?! Since when he became a princess??” Dain had shouted after Ori ignoring the raging fight around him before orcs tried to attack him forcing him to turn around hitting with his weapon on the enemy.

“Isn´t feeling well…..He ain´t gonna feel well after I´m done with him once this is over,” Dain muttered while smacking down the orcs like they were nothing more than an irritation to him.

 

Ori ran across the plain toward the city when he spotted Bilbo and waving his arms widely shouting the halfling´s name Ori was able to gain Bilbo´s attention.

“Ori! What are you doing here?” Bilbo asked worriedly looking around if any others from the company had come to help.

“I need to find Gandalf, it’s urgent,” Ori panted leaning forward trying to catch his breath.

“Gandalf?” Bilbo asked confused.

“Why do you need to find him?”

“Because Thorin has a dangerous book in his possession and he is about to do something terrible with it,” Ori explained but Bilbo wasn´t quite following. Thorin? Dangerous book? Didn´t sound right in the ears of the hobbit.

“Since when Thorin has started reading books in the middle of a war?” Bilbo asked, but Ori´s expression told him to better shut it and find the wizard.

“Right….he is here, somewhere,” Bilbo said circling around trying to catch a glimpse of the said wizard.

Then they saw grey pointy hat dashing around the corner, and they both bolted toward the same direction.

“Gandalf!” Bilbo shouted making the wizard halt and turn around. It was a bit of surprise to him seeing Ori in front of him but the dwarf´s face told him whatever it was, it was urgent.

“We need your help, Thorin found this book and somehow managed to trap his One´s soul and is about to do something else with it,” Ori explained once again. Gandalf frowned at that.

“What kind of book?” he asked cautiously.

“Book of Aulë…” Ori muttered as he was n´t sure if he remembered the name correctly, but the way Gandalf´s face fell Ori had apparently got it right.

“Of all the books that stubborn dwarf had to find…come on, quickly now, no time to waste,” Gandalf rushed Bilbo and Ori as he started running toward Erebor.

Thorin put the book onto the table once he was in the chambers so he could light the torches on the wall. While he was concentrating on putting more light in the room, Balin and Dwalin sneaked in and saw the book eight feet away from them.

“Now or never,” Dwalin whispered, and Balin nodded.

Approaching the table, Balin noticed the odd-looking ingredients in a small granite bowl. There were leaves, dried flowers, herbs and some sort of liquid and the smell was acid.

“What is it?” Dwalin asked while taking the book from the table.

“I don´t know,” Balin shook his head when footsteps interrupted their conversation, and they both turned seeing that Thorin was standing in the doorway, a grim expression on his face as his burning gaze landed on them.

“What do you think you´re doing?” Thorin growled his eyes locking with Dwalin as he saw the gruff warrior was holding his book.

“Thorin, this book is dangerous, we need to get it somewhere safe where no one can read it and do harm,” Balin gently, patiently tried to explain, but Thorin wasn´t so easily persuaded. Balin and Dwalin slowly backed away from the table as Thorin approached it sneering at the Fundin brothers.

“It doesn´t matter, I don´t need the book anymore. I have everything I need,” Thorin said, his tone of voice dark and ominous causing the two dwarves to look at each other.

Stopping next to the table Thorin raised his hand, and Balin saw he held a dagger, but before he could do or say anything, Thorin cut his palm letting the blood drop into the bowl. The liquid in the pot was starting to change color, dark red, almost black as Balin and Dwalin watched in horror as Thorin took a candle setting the fluid on fire letting the foul scent fill the room. It was so strong it made them both gag as it stang their eyes, making them water.

“Raor ka rurd uk dordmakk, I kikkum aevi ivum srek raork,” Thorin spoke, but the language wasn´t something Balin or Dwalin had ever heard. It was ancient that much they understood, but it wasn´t dwarvish, elvish or even black speech…it was foreign language causing the hair in the back of their neck to rise up.

“Ovodam srek budae I ukkar aevi, vesr sra kuir I vukkakk.”

Dwalin gripped Balin by the belt when the wind started to blow inside the room forcing the windows to shatter.

“We need to get out of here!” Dwalin shouted trying to get his voice to be heard through the howling wind.

“Buimd sraka svu susasrar kur orr asarmesae, omd sra voaekams krorr ba voed vesr bruud!”

As the final words left Thorin´s lips the wind suddenly headed out with a roar taking the liquid in the bowl with it.

 

Gandalf, Ori, and Bilbo were watching the dark red wind heading toward the Laketown.

Gandalf knew they were in deep trouble, but the soul that was carried by the wind was going to have the shock of its life.

“What is that?” Ori asked hiding behind the wizard.

“That my friend, is ancient, dark sorcery called summoning a soul into another body,” Gandalf said gravely as they watched the wind covering the dead body of Smaug, settling, embedding itself in the dragon´s hide.

 

Everything was eerily quiet, not even the wind blew across the plains. Then a single heartbeat echoed through the air, and low growl emerged as Smaug´s golden eyes opened and one strong exhale caused cloud of vapor escape from its snout.

Smaug was alive once again, but now it had your soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the divine language: 
> 
> “hear me, lord of darkness, I summon you upon this realm”
> 
> “Awaken this body I offer you”
> 
> “With the soul I possess”
> 
> “Bound these two together for all eternity”
> 
> “And the payment shall be paid with blood”


	6. Chapter 6

Groaning you blinked a few times. Your head felt heavy and your mouth dry, the whole body was aching like you have dropped from the sky into the ground with full force. Rolling over you knocked a few houses down and heard people screaming for their lives.

"Dragon! It's alive!" That caused you to frown.

Dragon? What? Dragons were nothing but mythical creatures in books. Turning your head toward the sound your eyes went wide when you discovered how keen your eyesight suddenly was. You could detect the stitches on the woman's dress who was standing on the other side of the lake. Wait, lake?

Looking around you saw you weren't in New York anymore. There were forests, a mountain, plains as far as your eyes could see. And then as you stared right ahead, you noticed something in front of you. What was it? Almost crossing your eyes you stared at your own snout.

"I have a snout....why...do I have a snout?" you muttered but the voice was deep, foreign not yours at all.

Glancing down at yourself, you saw scaly dark red and wide chest. As your gaze roamed over your new form you felt panic starting to settle. Instead of arms, you had huge wings, that span was over two jumbo jets. Turning your long scaly neck you saw your long muscular tail and as you wiggled it a little your nerves cracked.

"I'm a dragon?!!!" you squealed in a total panic trying to stand but because your center of gravity was different now you wobbled awkwardly backward before falling over into the already fallen houses.

"Ouch ouch ouch," whining you shook your head lifting it up just in time to see a wizard, a dwarf, and a hobbit coming closer.

When they saw you standing up again Gandalf stopped not entirely sure if some of Smaug's personality had remained although it had your soul.

"Good evening my name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey," the wizard introduced himself leaning in his staff while Bilbo and Ori stayed behind him.

Growling quietly you turned your attention toward the trio and your golden eyes shone brightly earning Ori and Bilbo to take a few steps back.

"I am really in Middle-Earth?" you asked lowering your head little so you could look into Gandalf's eyes as he was watching you.

"Yes my darling, you are. What's your name, if I may ask?" Gandalf smiled.

"Y/n,"

"Such a lovely name," Gandalf said friendly manner and dared to take a couple of steps closer to you.

"How is that possible?" you frowned.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the void of two worlds as Thorin had somehow trapped me in it, and I couldn't find my way out," you spoke slowly while trying to remember anything else.

"Then I felt this dark force gripping me and pulling me violently forward and next thing I know, I am a bloody dragon," you gazed Gandalf who nodded his head.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to tell you this but your soul was summoned in Smaug's dead body. Unfortunately, when that happened, your real body in your own world became nothing more than empty shell unable to stain a soul in it anymore,"Gandalf's sad expression told you he was speaking the truth and it horrified you. Unable to stain a soul?

"In other words, I'm dead in my world? With no way to turn there?" your voice broke. The mere thought of you not be able to turn home to your family and friends hurt you so much you wanted to scream.

"Yes," Gandalf's simple answer shook you to the core and you bowed your head as your body started to shake.

"I'm stuck in here? In this damn body for the rest of my life?" you muttered your eyes closed. Gandalf heaved a sigh, not sure what to answer. On the other hand, there might be a way to send you back home but you would require a body to turn to and Gandalf wasn't entirely sure how many times a soul could jump into multiple bodies before it would start to wither.

"For now," was all he said but in his mind, Gandalf was already going through places where he could find the knowledge he needed. Book of Aulë didn't have that information, that he knew.

As Gandalf was thinking how to help you, you lifted your head and as you opened your eyes, they landed on Bilbo and Ori. A low growl emerged from your throat because it reminded you of Thorin and somehow you knew he had his fingers on this.

Pushing your head near the ground your burning gaze locked with Ori who looked like he was gonna faint any minute now.

"Tell me....has Thorin Oakenshield something to do with this?" your voice full of restrained anger as your eyes shifted between Bilbo and Ori who looked extremely uncomfortable under your studying gaze.

"He...he's not himself miss y/n, you have to remember that," Ori squealed stepping backward swallowing hard.

"Is that a yes?" you snarled tilting your enormous head while looking at the shaking dwarf in front of you. Ori merely nodded his head when Bilbo stepped in front of him.

"What are you going to do?" the halfling asked worriedly hoping you wouldn't harm the dwarf king as Thorin was suffering from the dragon sickness and might not fully comprehend what he was doing.

Glancing at the hobbit you pulled back blowing air from your snout and turning to look at Erebor.

"I think it's time for me to meet my soulmate," you growled and with that started making your way toward the gates of Erebor. Bilbo and Ori watched you walking away from them and turning to look at Gandalf who was humming quietly looking into the distance Bilbo cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't we warn them?"

"Who?"

Gandalf glanced over his shoulder looking at Bilbo.

"The dwarves," the hobbit answered pointing at your receding figure.

"I'm sure they can see themselves they are about to have a visitor," Gandalf mused turning his attention toward Dale.

"We might want to take advantage this short break as the orcs are also terrified at the dragon's sudden reawaking. Come now, quickly now," the wizard said jogging toward ruins of Dale.

Bilbo and Ori glanced at each other before ran after him.

"Wizards," Bilbo huffed to himself.

 

Fili and Kili were running through the corridors trying to find their uncle, Balin, and Dwalin. They had seen Smaug's reawakening and when they saw the dragon was making its way toward Erebor they panicked.

"Thorin!" Fili shouted when he saw Thorin walking out from his grandfather's chambers.

"What is it?" he merely asked.

"Smaug....he's alive and coming toward us," Kili said trying to catch up his breath. Thorin's face lit up.

"It worked, by Mahal," he muttered and dashing past his nephews who frowned at his sentence eager to see his One in a form of his old enemy.

"What did he mean it worked?" Kili asked looking at Fili who as confused as his brother was.

"I don't know,"

"Lads," Balin's voice broke their thinking and turning around saw both Balin and Dwalin approaching them.

"We have a problem," Kili said the minute Balin stopped next to him.

"Like we need more problems," Dwalin huffed coming to stand beside his brother.

"Smaug's alive and is coming back here,"

Both Balin's and Dwalin's face fell when they heard that and turning to look at each other it was safe to say they were more than just worried.

"Did he...?" Dwalin started but couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I think he did," Balin murmured stroking his beard.

"What are you two talking about?" Kili and Fili asked totally at loss what was going on.

 

Thorin climbed the stairs to reach the wall while others were full of concern watching as Smaug was making his way toward them. Thorin walked onto the wall gazing at the approaching dragon a smile on his face.

"Thorin Oakenshield," your voice boomed across the plain as your fiery gaze landed on the dwarf lord standing in front of his men.

"Amrâlimê," his voice soft and gentle made his company look at their leader slowly like he had finally lost his mind completely.

But you growled deeply lowering your head as your chest started to glow and the dwarves knew what was about to happen.

"Duck!" Bofur yelled and everyone dropped themselves behind the wall.

"Don't you darling me!!" your angry reply made Bombur and Dori snicker quietly spite the situation they were.

But you didn't know how to breathe fire so instead you rammed yourself against the stonewall causing everyone to yell in panic as the wall beneath them started to crumble.

"You did this!! You dared to do this to me!!" you bellowed rage filling your mind hitting the wall again with your entire body. Tears started to form in your eyes as you thought about not be able to go back home, where everyone was sure you were dead and they had to bury your body you couldn't any longer turn to.

"Stop it! I command you!" Thorin shouted at you furious at the thought his one dared to attack him.

Pausing you lifted your head to glare at Thorin quiet growl making its way up from the back of your throat.

"You.....command me?" you asked tilting your head.

"What makes you think you can command me? You're no king of mine and certainly not a soulmate of mine after the stunt you pulled on me," the tone of your voice was scaringly calm and quiet but the look on your face was full of rage.

Before Thorin could say anything you turned your whole body and slammed your tail into the wall causing it to fell apart while the dwarves tried desperately to avoid the falling rocks as they scrambled to safety.

Thorin lost his balance and fell off the wall hitting his head while falling into the ground losing his consciousness.

Looking inside the mountain everything went quiet, brown cloud of dust slowly settling back to the ground as you silently stared at the unconscious dwarf king and then with a huff turning away you started to climb up toward the mountain peak. You didn't know how to fly yet, but it didn't stop you to find a quiet place to try to figure out what to do next.

At the top of the Lonely Mountain you settled curling into a ball and while sadness invading your mind, you gazed at your new home. Right now you wished you had never seen those dreams, or learn how to travel between worlds to meet your soulmate, you wished you had never heard of Thorin Oakenshield.


	7. Chapter 7

The battle was raging on below you as you silently watched the epic scene. You had read about it in Tolkien's books and seen it on Peter Jackson's movies, but now that you saw it in real life, it was much gruesome that you had thought it would be. Real life...you scoffed at that thought. If it wasn't for Thorin and his greedy, needy, stubborn ass you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Sure, you had dreamed about how you would be able to meet him, the love of your life but apparently, dreams and reality very rarely walked hand in hand.

You were curled on the top the Lonely Mountain, wings pressed against your sides and your long muscular tail wrapped around you. Glancing at yourself a quiet snarl escaped from you. Of all the bodies in Middle-Earth, Thorin had to toss your soul into Smaug's. The nerve of that dwarf.

Thorin felt someone shaking him yelling his name, and with a groan, he finally woke up with a terrible headache.

"Thank Mahal, you're not dead," Balin sighed when he saw Thorin opening his eyes and blinking a couple of times.

"What happened?" Thorin asked, his voice a little croaky making him cough as the dust got caught in his throat.

"Smaug destroyed the wall," Kili spoke behind Balin.

"Smaug? Smaug is dead," Thorin frowned while sitting up gingerly touching his temple.

"He seemed pretty alive to me," Fili gave his uncle a side glance who lifted his gaze to meet Fili's.

Thorin was confused by that sentence, how could Smaug be alive when they had watched the dragon die and fell from the sky. But then flashbacks started to invade his mind, and his face turned horrified. He didn't? Surely he didn't. He couldn't have, not to her.

His terrified gaze found Balin's who realized Thorin had come back to his senses and remembered what he had done. Baling didn't say anything, only gave the king one single nod. It made Thorin crumble to the ground while hiding his face.

Thorin felt like throwing up; he felt disgusted by himself. How could he do such an act toward his One? He had killed her in her world and like that wasn't enough he had shoved her soul into Smaug's body. Thorin was amazed she hadn't killed him when they were facing each other in front of the gates of Erebor. She had been more than just furious, and he had dared to try and command her? Thorin shook his head almost moaning while tormented by his memories of his actions.

Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to make things right, apologize to her and if she wanted to go back to her own time, he would help her. He had no right to ask her to stay with him in Middle-Earth, not after what he did.

"You alright laddie?" Balin asked as he watched Thorin getting up taking off his crown and fur coat and tossing them away from him.

"We need to help Dain and the others," Fili cut off as he could hear screams coming behind the fallen wall.

"I don't know if you even care, but I will not hide here anymore while others fight our battles for us," Kili growled as he stepped forward between Balin and Thorin.

"It is not in my blood, Thorin,"

Thorin held his nephew's fiery gaze a loving smile forming to his face as Kili stood in front of him ready to take on his uncle if needed.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin folk do not flee from a fight," Thorin spoke gently putting his hand on Kili's shoulder. A smile formed on Kili's face as tears were threatening to break free when he realized his uncle was free from the dragon sickness at last as Thorin touched his forehead with his.

Then Thorin turned his attention to the rest of the dwarves taking a shaky breath.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?"

Dwarves stood up raising their weapons ready to follow Thorin into battle and help their people.

As Dain and his remaining dwarves set up a desperate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor's gate as the line of orcs was getting ready to attack them when suddenly a deep sound of the trumpet was traveling through the air.

Thorin and his company rushed out of the mountain through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves as Dain's face lit up when he saw his cousin finally coming to his aid.

"To the king! To the king!" Dain shouted, and his troops started following Thorin as his men ran toward the enemy.

"Du Bekâr!" Thorin bellowed raising his sword, blazing gaze fixed upon his foe.

 

On top of the mountain, your gaze followed Thorin feeling in deep down relieved that he had come back to his senses. But you also saw how many orcs the dwarves were forced to fight. Sighing you knew you had no choice.

"I guess I have to swallow my pride for now and go help them. There are perks of being stuck in the dragon's body after all. Now, how these things work?" you muttered getting up glancing to your sides while spreading your big wings.

Closing your eyes, you were concentrating on the dragon's memory of how to fly and breathe fire. Then as natural, it could be, you leaned forward letting gravity taking over and dove down while the wind was howling and circling your enormous body.

The feeling of falling was thrilling, as the adrenaline was pumping through your veins and taking a deep inhale you felt the furnace behind your chest starting to glow. Opening your jaws, you aimed for the closest orc army and released your dragon fire.

Horrified screams and cries filled the battlefield as the orcs were scorched to death by your fire.

Flying over the army of dwarves you saw how terrified their looks on their faces were and letting out a mighty roar you turned aiming another wave of orcs that were rushing toward Thorin and his men. But Thorin wasn't terrified; he was stunned. Were you helping them after what he had done?

Another blast of your fire snapped him out of his daze, and he turned his attention toward the warrior behind him.

"I have no time to explain but trust me when I say, that dragon isn't Smaug, she's helping us,"

"She?" Fili and Kili repeated looking confused then glanced up into the sky where you were circling, waiting, protecting them.

"I'll tell you later," Thorin mused turning to look at Dain who walked beside him.

"What took you so long?" he laughed as Thorin embraced him with a laugh.

"There's too many of them, even with the dragon you say isn't Smaug. I hope you have a plan," Dain spoke while looking around at the swarming orcs.

"I'm gonna cut off the head of a snake," Thorin growled setting his fuming gaze toward Ravenhill where Azog was standing.

As you were gliding through the air knowing what Thorin's plan has you turned your attention toward Dale where orcs and trolls were killing escaping people. Turning you headed toward the bridge that was full of orcs and taking a side glance you saw Thranduil making his way also toward the city.

Letting out a warning roar you dove down and using your hindlegs you smashed the bridge entirely taking the orcs that were on the bridge with you and the swing of your tail crashed the troll against the stone wall.

From the corner of your eye, you noticed Thranduil raising his sword in a manner that you thought meant thank you. Apparently, Gandalf had filled the elven king in who you were. Nodding your head, you then made your way toward the Ravenhill where Thorin, Dwalin, Kili, and Fili were also heading.

Those stupid dwarves didn't realize they were headed right into a trap. God, no wonder they died at the end....they really don't know how to think further ahead.

Speeding up you flew above them making Kili and Fili gasp while Balin and Dwalin shook their heads amused. Thorin glanced up just in time to see your belly as you were settling to fly above him.

"Don't think I have forgiven you, but I would hate to see you die now," you said quietly turning your head so you could see his expression.

"Fair enough my lady. To Ravenhill!" Thorin shouted following you toward the final enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

Thorin, Kili, Fili, and Dwalin were fighting off the orcs that remained on the Ravenhill after they had to leave Balin behind. Their breathing was heavy as they were feeling little tired after tense fighting, but finally, the enemy was defeated, and they could search for Azog and his minions while you were circling high above looking around knowing Bolg was making his way toward Ravenhill.

 _“Where is he?”_ Thorin nearly growled looking around but saw nothing but mist.

 _“Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!”_ Kili sounded merry, but Thorin wasn´t buying it.

 _“I don´t think so…Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage, do you understand?!”_ Thorin looked at Fili who nodded and was about to leave with Kili when Dwalin stepped forward.

 _“We have company; goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred,”_ Dwalin said and briefly looked up where you were still hovering.

 _“Dragon! Can´t you do something about this?!”_ he shouted earning you to roll eyes at him.

 _“Don´t call me a dragon! I do have a name,”_ you snarled back as you landed a few feet away from them careful not to put weight on the frozen lake. Dwalin huffed gripping his ax more firmly.

 _“Alright…Smaug?”_ the warrior tried again causing you to bark at him angrily your eyes shining.

 _“Don´t push your luck dwarf, I do feel pretty hungry at the moment,”_ you growled quietly making Dwalin swallow and stepping back making the distance between you and him.

 _“Save your snappy fighting for later; they are coming!”_ Thorin´s voice boomed from ahead making you and Dwalin look up.

The goblin army was approaching fast, but as you glanced side you saw Fili and Kili trying to leave, and you knew where.

 _“Oh no, you don´t go there boys,”_ you huffed moving your tail forming a barrier between the brothers and Ravenhill. Fili and Kili stared at you confused for a minute as they weren´t still sure if it was Smaug or someone else as their uncle kept telling them.

 _“It´s a trap, the minute you enter those caves it´s over for you,”_ you spoke the tone of your voice grave.

 _“What do you suggest?”_ Kili asked lowering his sword.

 _“I have a plan but first…,”_ you smirk turning your attention toward the goblin army and inhaling your chest started glowing ominously.

Thorin and Dwalin ran for cover just in time as you extended your neck and opening your jaws released a hot fireball ingulfing entire goblin army, and their screams were something even Thorin and Dwalin grimaced while forced to listen to their enemy´s cries before they died.

Little by little silence fell back on Ravenhill and when the flames died there was nothing but ash on the ground. Fili and Kili swallowed glancing cautiously at your way as you were sitting there a pleased expression on your face.

 _“So…who you are, exactly?”_ Fili dared to ask the question that had been hammering his mind quite while now. Shifting your gaze from the ashes to Fili you tilted your head.

 _“He hasn´t told you?”_ asking you glanced briefly at Thorin who was looking rather shameful as he cast his gaze away from you.

 _“Told us what?”_ Kili looked between you and Thorin not understanding what was going on.

 _“Are you going to tell them, or should I?”_ tapping one of your claws against the ground you nearly made Thorin wince as he didn´t want to get into the details in the middle of the battle.

 _“She´s my One,”_ Thorin finally managed to say. Kili and Fili were staring at you like you had grown two heads on your shoulder and then they stared at Thorin.

 _“What?”_ was all they could think of replying.

 _“You can discuss this later; we need to find Azog,”_ Dwalin´s a gruff tone of voice came behind earning you all to turn your attention to him.

 _“You´re right; you said you had a plan?”_ Kili nodded your way.

 _“It´s quite a simple one, I just turn that peak into huge furnace forcing them out of hiding,”_ you explained while looking at the peak. The dwarves looked at each other and nodded approving your plan.

 _“Simple and efficient, I like it,”_ Dwalin chuckled earning a chuckle from you too.

 _“Alright lads, let´s take our positions and wait for them to be flushed out,”_ Thorin motioned everyone to go hiding while you stood up making your way carefully not to crack the ice beneath you toward the entry of the first cavern.

Glancing over your shoulder to make sure Thorin and the rest were ready you then summoned your dragonfire once again and with a roar blasted the fire inside the Ravenhill. Slowly the peak started to warm; the snow was melting as the stone was getting hotter and the rocks began to glow like an ember in the fireplace.

 _“There´s something you don´t see every day,”_ Dwalin muttered as he kept looking at the Ravenhill that was now glowing like a beacon in the darkness. Suddenly horrified screams echoed from inside and as the dwarves looked up, they saw the first orcs jumping out falling to their deaths while trying to escape the extreme heat and flames that you kept breathing in.

 _ **“You dare to defy me, dragon?”**_ foreign tongue came from your right earning you to stop and turn your attention to the orc that was standing at the other end of the lake. Azog, the Defiler, was staring at you fuming with rage and you smirk at that for a moment wondering how could you understand the black speech of that vile creature but then you remembered, dragons could understand the language, and you were a dragon.

Thorin gripped his sword when he saw Azog standing there his every viper screaming to take revenge on that orc who beheaded his grandfather. But Dwalin took hold of his arm nodding his head toward you and Thorin knew it was easier for you to kill the orc.

 _ **“Azog the Defiler….why wouldn´t I defy you? I´m not on your side…orc,”**_ you spoke back with the same language taunting him, urging him to come forward. You weren´t that stupid to go and make yourself sink at the bottom of this frozen lake.

 _ **“You are not on Thorin Oakenshield´s side either, why don´t you give him to me and I give you Erebor,”**_ Azog was trying to bargain with you, and it amused you. This orc was so desperate to wipe out the entire Durin line he was willing to negotiate with a fire breathing dragon.

 _ **“Erebor isn´t yours to give, and what comes to Thorin Oakenshield, he´s mine,”**_ you growled lowering your head narrowing your eyes.

 _ **“You didn´t manage to kill him all those years ago, and you will not kill him now,** ”_ you spoke with a low deep tone of voice and watched as Azog´s face twisted with anger as he charged forward while you formed a wicked, victorious smile on your face.

Lifting your head high above you merely lifted your tail and smashed it onto the ice breaking it beneath Azog´s feet and his face had a horrified expression when he realized his mistake, too late.

Desperately scraping the ice trying to avoid being trapped under it Azog saw from the corner of his eye Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin standing at the edge of the lake watching his struggle to stay on the ice.

 _ **“Thorin! I will have my revenge on you!”** _Azog bellowed, but his shout turned into a gurgle as the cold water was covering his face as the pale orc was slowly drowning in front of the dwarves and you.

 _“Not in this life,”_ you merely said quietly, and with one more hit of your tail, Azog sank into his watery grave after your tail had cracked his skull.

 _“Is it over?”_ Kili asked after a moment of silence as you kept your gaze at the water making sure the orc wasn´t emerging again. Shifting your eyes on Kili, you then moved climbing on the steadier ground before answering him.

 _“Yes, Kili, it´s over,”_ Dwalin broke into happy clapping as Kili and Fili hugged each other while Thorin merely stared at the lake´s surface trying to comprehend that Azog was this time dead.

 _“Did you hear that uncle? It´s finally over!”_ Kili cheered as he looked at Thorin who wasn´t looking so happy for some reason.

 _“Aye….it´s finally over,”_ he whispered feeling all of the sudden extremely tired like a huge weight had lifted from his shoulders.

 _“Could you give us a ride back down?”_ Fili asked gingerly walking up to you looking at your enormous size in awe as he had never seen a dragon before and surely not this close.

 _“Sure, I can do that,”_ you hummed extending your wing so they could climb on your back. When all four dwarves were safely on your back, you leaped into the air and slowly glided toward the gates of Erebor where Dain and his remaining warriors were cheering at their victory.

 

 _“Dragon!”_ someone screamed suddenly making you groan.

 _“Not again,”_ you sighed circling above trying to find an opening where you could land without crushing anyone under you. But Thorin waved at Dain and the others calming the dwarves so you could safely make your landing. Huge wings hitting the air caused the dust to rise to form a blinding dust cloud as your feet finally touched the ground and lowering yourself, so your passengers could get down you watched the dwarves around you nervously making their way closer as Thorin jumped off of your back.

 _“You got one hell of a pet,”_ Dain laughed as he came up to Thorin earning a warning growl from you as Thorin chuckled at your reaction.

 _“She´s not my pet. She´s my One,”_ Thorin said causing Dain to stare at you and Thorin dumb expression on his tired face.

 _“I must be more tired than I thought. I could swear you said she was your one?”_ Dain muttered staring at Thorin who was merely smiling.

 _“You heard correct dear cousin,”_ he hummed. Shaking your head turning to look at the battlefield behind you, you were deep in thought. Middle-Earth was your home now, you had mixed feelings about it still, and you definitely needed to talk with Thorin, but as you kept looking around you, you knew now wasn´t the time.

Extending your wings you wanted to find some quiet place where you could clean yourself and gather your thoughts when Thorin´s voice stopped you.

 _“Where are you going?”_ Thorin looked concerned as he approached you.

 _“I need to clean myself and some time to process all that had happened so far,”_ you glanced at him from the corner of your eye.

 _“Oh. But you will come back?”_ Thorin´s voice was hopeful earning you to lower your head at his level.

 _“We need to talk so yes; you can count on it that I´m coming back, dwarf,”_ you snarled your eyes flashing telling him you were still very angry with him. Merely nodding he swallowed and backed away letting you leap into the air and watched as you disappeared in the middle of the clouds out of his sight.

He wanted to shout your name, beg for you to turn back but he bit his tongue and turned around walking toward Erebor knowing the only thing he could do now was caring the wounded and bury the dead. You needed time, so did he so he was willing to give it to you.


	9. Chapter 9

As the battle was over everyone carried out to take care of their wounded, finding the dead so they could honor them last time and giving them a proper burial. Dwarves were carrying their dead into the Gallery of the Kings while Balin, Dori, and Ori were listing the names who had fallen while Oin, Gloin, and Nori took care of the wounded. The atmosphere was solemn, quiet; no one talked as they were mourning their lost friends. The rest of Thorin's company were searching for any survivors and loading the dead on the cart that was pulled by one of the rams.

Thorin spoke with Bilbo and Gandalf how you had needed time to process all that has happened, and you would come back eventually.

 _"She was forced into our world quite suddenly, and now she is living her life as a dragon away from her family and friends. There's a lot to take in,"_ Bilbo spoke trying not to sound too judgemental, but Thorin could detect the slight dislike in Bilbo's tone of voice.

 _"I know, you don't have to tell me that,"_ Thorin muttered looking away feeling the guilt in his mind weighing him down once again.

 _"The most important thing is that you acknowledge her pain. Let's focus on healing our own, and when the time comes, we'll be there for her,"_ Gandalf said gently making Thorin smile a little.

 _"Meanwhile...some of them look like they would like an explanation of your claim of a dragon being your one,"_ Bilbo pointed behind Thorin where Dain, Fili, and Kili were standing speaking with each other. Sighing Thorin shook his head; he had it coming.

 _"I guess I have no choice but to tell them after we have buried our own,"_ Thorin muttered turning on his heels making his way toward the gates to find Balin.

 

It was a long and exhausting day for all as men, elves, and dwarves alike cared for their wounded and said their last goodbyes for the fallen. That night the plains of Erebor and Dale was illuminated by hundreds of bonfires. While men and elves gathered in ruins of Dale, dwarves gathered to honor the dead in the Gallery of the Kings where they had a feast, celebrating the fact that Erebor was reclaimed by their once exiled king.

Thorin was sitting at the end of the long table deep in thought goblet of ale in his hand when Kili and Fili came to rest beside him putting their cups on the table with a loud thud. Thorin flinched at the sound and shifted his gaze toward his nephews who were grinning while staring at him.

 _"What?"_ Thorin asked with a huff although he knew what they were about to ask.

 _"Now that we have time, why don't you tell us about that One of yours?"_ Kili grinned looking smug while Fili was merely nodding his head.

Groaning Thorin hid his face in his hand for a moment missing that Dain was also joining in.

 _"Aye! We need to let Oin check your head because I'm not convinced at all about your claim that the bloody dragon is your one,"_ Dain spoke and emptied his goblet in one go.

 _"Well, she is,"_ Thorin sighed taking a drink from his cup annoyed already.

 _"You hit your head, didn't you? That is why you keep arguing about it,"_ Dain pointed at Thorin's forehead only to Thorin to smack his cousin's hand away from his face.

 _"I'm not arguing about something I know is true,"_ Thorin nearly snarled at Dain putting down his goblet.

 _"She's a dragon! Fire breathing, giant, flying lizard! How do you know dwarf steak isn't something she likes to have as an appetizer?!"_ Dain nearly shouted as his accent was getting thicker while he waved his arms to make a point. That was when Thorin's temper rose, and he stood up so fast his chair fell backward into the floor with a loud bang.

 _"She is not a lizard! Stop insulting her!"_ Thorin growled gripping Dain's coat pulling him closer.

 _"Well, she is not a dwarf either...I can't insult her because she is, a lizard, cold-blooded lizard, I might add,"_ Dain hummed causing Thorin to lift his fist, and before Dain had a chance to avoid it, Thorin's fist found its mark on Dain's face.

All this time Kili and Fili had been silently watching the two old warriors to arguing back and forward, but now that it seemed to turn into a fist fight they grinned excitedly. What was a dwarven celebration without a good fist fight?

As Thorin and Dain were wrestling on the floor, dwarves started to gather around them whooping and cheering while raising their goblets. Bilbo was sitting little further away from the group with Gandalf looking at the fight with rolling eyes.

 _"Can't they even honor the dead without a fuzz?"_ Bilbo asked sighing making Gandalf chuckle next to him as the wizard puffed smoke from his pipe.

 _"You get used to this, it's their way of celebrating life and death,"_ Gandalf hummed watching amusingly at Thorin's and Dain's fight.

Sitting while hanging their heads and panting Thorin and Dain finally started laughing. Standing up the two dwarves went back to sit at the table, and Thorin's nephews were eager to hear the story how did Smaug was brought back to life and came to be Thorin's One.

 _"I met her while on the road, not in person but I felt this presence circling me and first I thought I was losing my mind. But then it got stronger, it felt like I almost could touch it and finally when we were in Mirkwood I somehow managed to sent my soul int this void between worlds and there I met her,"_ Thorin spoke quietly staring at the bottom of his goblet thinking back how gentle and warm your soul had felt.

Dain looked at Thorin in awe, he had heard of stories of dwarves and their ones that lived in a different world but was destined to meet eventually when their souls yearned each other hard enough.

 _"So she was from another world?"_ Dain asked and received a curt nod from Thorin.

 _"But when I fell into the dragon sickness something happened and made the worst crime against my one,"_ Thorin closed his eyes gritting his teeth, he still felt nauseous just thinking about it. Dain lifted his brow, almost guessing Thorin's next line.

 _"I trapped her soul in the back of my mind and when I found the book...I justified my actions in the name of love, but it was a pure obsession, the need to be in control. I....."_ the king couldn't even say it out loud and fisting his hand lifting it against his mouth Thorin fought the urge to go berserk because what he had done.

 _"You summoned her soul into our world and in Smaug's dead body,"_ Balin finished for him as he came to stand beside Thorin putting his hand on the king's shoulder. Dain, Kili, and Fili just stared at Thorin mouths gaping not sure what they were supposed to say.

 _"No wonder she was pissed!"_ Kili quipped finally earning a smack to the back of his head from his brother.

 _"If you had done that 100 years ago, your grandfather would have beheaded you, that is a serious crime against your one,"_ Dain finally spoke while looking at his cousin serious expression on his face making Thorin almost groan.

 _"I know,"_ Thorin sighed leaning back feeling defeated.

 _"Normally this crime would be punished by death, but it would seem you're suffering quite a bit from your actions, so I guess that is punishment enough,"_ Balin smiled looking at Thorin who barely had a hint of a smile on his face.

As others started talking other matters, Thorin's mind drifted on you once again and turning his head he looked into the distance wondering what you were doing right now. His soul ached to be able to touch you, kiss you, be with you but Thorin had to force himself to be patient.

 

You were lying in the water purring from pure contented as the cold water caressed your aching muscles. After flying some time you had come across with sea of Rhûn and decided to settle there as no one bothered you here. Blowing air from your lungs with strong exhale you opened your eyes and let your sharp gaze wander across the landscape before you.

Far in the distance, you could barely see the peak of the Lonely Mountain and on the right was rising the mountains of Iron Hills. You didn't feel like going back and talk with Thorin, but you knew it was something you couldn't avoid forever. Or actually, you could since dragons lived far longer than dwarves and Thorin was already pushing 200 years. Sighing you lifted your head from the ground shaking it; you couldn't do that to Thorin.

Although you wanted to deny it, the feeling deep in your soul was burning a hole in your heart; it was yearning his presence, his tender touch and that deep velvety voice that made you all wobbly almost turning you into pudding in his arms. A defeated whine escaped from you as you rose from the water and shaking yourself like a dog finally stepping on the shore. Gazing up you saw thousands of stars twinkling at the black sky.

 _"I guess I don't need to drag this any longer,"_ you murmured and expanding your wings and jumping into the air with a push of your strong muscular hindlegs you took the heading toward Erebor.

 

Dwarves were in the middle of the celebration when one of the younger ones came rushing in the hall with a horrified expression on his face.

 _"Dr-dra-dragon!"_ he managed to blurt out, and everyone jumped on their feet. Thorin's face lit up as he realized you were coming back as you had promised.

 _"Everyone_ stand _down"_ his commanding voice boomed across the hall making the dwarves halt in the middle of the movement. He motioned Dain, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili to come with him as the rest of them was ordered to stay in the hall while they went out to see what the dragon as up to.

Outside the mountain, you were circling above the gates waiting and letting out a roar every time you passed by the entrance calling the dwarves to come out. When you saw Thorin stepping out you hit your wings making a sharp turn and descending a few feet away from him. As you landed a low, quiet growl emerged from your throat as you lifted your head little higher while taking in his calm demeanor, that soft expression on his face and a fond smile that was forming on his lips, those same lips you desired to kiss so badly.

 _"We need to talk,"_ you spoke, the voice solemn, profound and foreign.


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin gazed at your golden eyes that were shining as they were locking on his blue ones. He only nodded his head stepping out form the group when Dain gripped his arm worriedly.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Dain whispered to Thorin who glanced at his cousin.

 _“I´m going to talk to her,”_ Thorin said frowning a little.

 _“No you´re not….not alone,”_ Dain shook his head while taking a sideglance to you.

You were quietly listening to the two dwarves arguing with each other in front of you causing you to raise your scaly brow in amusement.

 _“Dain, we already had this conversation. She´s my One, and I will talk with her..alone,”_ Thorin´s voice dropped indicating he was losing his patience with his cousin.

 _“And I´m still telling you, she is a fire breathing lizard, I´m not leaving you with her alone,”_ Dain answered.

That earned your full attention as your head turned to glare at Dain quiet growl making its way up from your chest making Dain halt and slowly shift his gaze toward you.

 _“I always knew dwarves are a stubborn race but didn´t think you were morons too,”_ you sneered at him as you lowered your head narrowing your eyes.

 _“Easy…”_ Thorin whispered to you stepping between you and Dain.

 _“To insult a dragon is an idiotic thing to do unless you have a death wish,”_ your snout was only 6 feet away from Dain, and you could see his lower lip was quivering and one drop of sweat was running down on his temple when your hot breath hit his face.

Fili and Kili were standing little further away from the trio eyeing you worriedly but wisely kept their mouth shut. They were startled when they realized you lifted your gaze to them; it was still unnerving for them to be so close to a dragon not to mention under its curious gaze.

 _“Hello boys,”_ you smiled when your gaze landed on them and chuckled when you saw them flinching.

 _“You´re not going to eat us are you?”_ Kili asked making Fili smack his head.

Tilting your head, you looked like you were considering it for a moment making Fili and Kili look at each other eyes wide open.

 _“Why would I wanna do that?”_ you finally asked shaking your head amusingly earning a giggle from Kili while Fili just smiled at you.

Balin came to stand next to Dain placing his hand on the Thorin´s cousin´s shoulder preventing him from saying another word; it was clear you were a little annoyed by Dain´s behavior at the moment.

 _“You two go and talk, we wait here,”_ Balin said the grandfatherly manner and watched as Thorin started walking toward the plains to make some distance between him and Erebor.

As you were slowly turning to follow him, your tail went Dain´s behind without him noticing as he opened his mouth.

 _“Dwarf steak isn´t on the menu tonight, dragon,”_ he huffed not realizing you could hear him.

Glancing behind you snarled quietly and before he could say anything else you swooped his legs under him with your tail a loud yelp escaping from him as Dain smacked into the ground. Fili and Kili burst into wholehearted laughter doubling over while you smirk letting out a small snicker seeing that Dain´s face was turning red as he stared at you. Thorin sighed shaking his head, Dain was practically begging her to hurt him.

 _“I like her! She is a sassy one,”_ Kili giggled while wiping his eyes from tears.

 

The bonfires were slowly dying giving the landscape an eery gloom casting long shadows on the ground as you and Thorin made your way further away from Erebor. The full moon was welcoming you two into the embrace of the night while thousands of stars twinkled like they were laughing at you.

Finally, Thorin stopped staring absentmindedly ahead feeling his heart pounding in his chest, and his hands were starting to sweat. A loud noise was forming in his ears as the blood was flowing faster in his veins making him feel lightheaded and little nauseous. Thorin had dreaded this moment ever since he came back to his senses and now that he was able to explain and apologize he was afraid. Afraid what you might think of him, would you cast him out of your life for good and live rest of your life as a dragon hating him until your last breath. He was so afraid the consequences of this conversation it caused him to fight back the tears that were forming behind his eyes.

You remain little further back watching Thorin´s back and noticed his hands were shaking. Lying down you waited for him to gather his nerves and calm down enough to be able to talk. Shifting your gaze up you tried to remember your previous life in New York, how your parents were doing, what your friend was thinking right now, had they buried your body already? Closing your eyes as you could feel the anger seeping into to your mind again you forced yourself to be calm, raging wouldn´t do any good in this situation.

 _“I don´t know what to say right now,”_ Thorin´s quiet voice snapped you out of your thoughts, and you opened your eyes….then again….it would do some good for you as your eyes were shining the angrier you got.

 _“Why don´t you start by explaining why did you think you had any right to do this to me?”_ you growled your burning gaze fixed upon Thorin´s back earning a shiver from him as Thorin slowly turned to look at you.

 _“I….”_ the words got stuck in his throat when his gaze met yours. It cut him deeply like a knife when he saw the fury, the hurt, the resentment in your eyes at that moment.

 _“The sickness in me justified it that if I didn´t do anything, I would lose you forever as you lived in another world and the jealousy got the better of me,”_ Thorin´s voice was barely audible, sounding broken as he avoided your eyes.

 _“Did you stop to think, even for a second…that by doing this you would lose me forever?”_ your voice was terrifyingly quiet followed by a growl indicating you had a hard time to keep your anger at bay.

 _“I guess not…”_ Thorin answered truthfully fisting his hands.

 _“No, you didn´t,”_ your voice coming thick from emotions that were storming inside you.

_“I was telling myself I did for love…”_

That was it; your head snapped upward when you heard that one word and you lashed out.

 _“Love??! You call this act of love??”_ you bellowed standing up your claws scratching the rocky ground making Thorin back up from you hastily eyes full open fear gripping his heart like a vine.

 _“If you call this love, I dare say you don´t even know the meaning of the word,”_ your snarl was vicious as you lowered your head near the ground.

 _“You have no idea how much I suffered while being trapped in that black void for days, in vain calling out for you to let me go,”_ taking one step forward you forced Thorin to step back.

 _“You didn´t answer me….not even once, and that felt like the worst betrayal one could do for another,”_ taking another step forward your chest started to glow.

 _“You knew that by summoning my soul into this cursed body, I would die in my world, you broke my heart, you broke my mother´s heart, you broke my entire family´s and friends hearts, and you didn´t even care!!!”_ your deep voice boomed through the air and opening your jaws you charged forward.

Thorin managed to dodge your attack just in time and tumbling into the ground he stood up as fast as he could to avoid your next attack which was a furious tail swing. The impact crushed the boulder into pieces making Thorin start running looking for cover. Your chest was glowing as you bent your neck and released the hot dragon fire setting the entire area into flames.

 _“Amrâlimê…please…”_ Thorin nearly begged as he was panting dodging the flames as best as he could.

 _“Don´t you dare call me that! You don´t have the right!”_ you growled hitting your head against the next boulder where Thorin was hiding behind it sending him flying across the plain.

Landing roughly onto the ground he groaned as the impact nearly made him pass out. Before he could get up your hindleg came to his view and next thing he knew you were pinning him down with your foot. Lying on his back staring at you between your two toes Thorin sent a silent prayer to Mahal hoping his death would be quick.

 _“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn´t kill you right now?”_ you asked narrowing your eyes putting pressure on his chest. Thorin´s face twisted in pain as the immense pressure was pressing his lungs and the chest bone was almost pressed entirely against his heart.

 _“There´s none,”_ he grunted gasping for air.

 _“What?”_ you were surprised by his answer; you were almost expecting Thorin to plea you to set him free.

 _“The ultimate crime I did against you is punishable by death in dwarvish culture; I don´t expect you to spare my life after what I did to you. If you kill me, there is no reason for you stay in Middle-Earth and you can ask Gandalf for help so he can send you back, he can even erase your memories so you won´t have to remember any of this,”_ Thorin spoke as you released some of the pressure off of his chest. The guilt was visible in his eyes as you stared at him quietly.

He was ready to die so you could go back to your world? He was prepared to accept his fate and the fact that you wouldn´t remember any of this if you were able to go back home? He was willing to sacrifice everything so you could go back? Feeling astonished by his words, his resolve you lifted your foot off of him and backed away from him.

Earlier you accused him not knowing what love was but now as you looked at him as Thorin slowly got up heaving a breath you were baffled. Who was this dwarf? You thought you knew him through the books and the movies, but it would seem you didn´t know him at all, there was so much more to this dwarven king that meets the eye. He did unthinkable act against you, but now he was prepared to make it right, even if it meant him to die. Your respect toward Thorin went up spite the little anger that was still in the back of your mind, but you felt like you had to give him a chance to prove himself to you, that he was worthy of your love.

Thorin straightened his back and gazed at you seeing you were struggling to understand his actions.

 _“Can you forgive me?”_ he asked hopeful tone of voice.

Raising your brow, you were baffled, but the warm feeling in your soul was melting the ice around your heart once again and knowing it was useless to fight against it what your soul already knew was right you lowered your head, so your snout was only a foot away from him.

 _“Eventually, you have a long road ahead of you before you´re forgiven,”_ you hummed giving him a naughty look causing Thorin to look at you stunned before he broke into a laugh.

 _“I guess I deserved that,”_ he smiled gingerly lifting his hand and keeping it in front of you.

Glancing at his arm, you closed the little distance between you two allowing Thorin´s hand rest on your snout.

 _“Totally,”_ you purred enjoying the warm feeling of his touch, your soul soring up into the sky from the pure joy of you two being together again.

Thorin was beaming as he gently stroked your snout feeling happy at last. He had a lot to fix between you two, but still, you were there with him so he couldn´t complain.

 _“We should get going back before they send a patrol after us,”_ Thorin chuckled as he cuddled your snout while you smiled your eyes lazily half closed purring quietly.

 _“If you insist,”_ you murmured opening your eyes when you felt him pulling away from you.

 _“And you still need to convince Dain you´re not a cold-blooded lizard,”_ Thorin smirked earning a glare from you.

 _“Or I could just eat him,”_ you shrugged making Thorin chuckle again while shaking his head.

 _“That would only prove his point,”_ Thorin smirked at you causing you to roll your eyes feeling irritated.

 _“Fine, I play nice, for now,”_ you huffed as you followed Thorin back to Erebor.

 _“Good girl,”_ Thorin teased.

_“Don´t push it; I still might add dwarf steak on the menu,”_

Thorin just snickered at your reply as you two were getting closer and you could see the small army of guards already getting ready to find their king and slay a dragon. This was going to be entertaining you thought a smug expression on your face.


	11. Chapter 11

Dain, Dwalin, Balin, Kili, and Fili were standing in front of the gate watching as you and Thorin approached them. The line of guards put up their spears eyeing you little nervous, but Thorin motioned them to put down their weapons.

 _“What´s the meaning of this?”_ Thorin asked when he got near enough others to hear him. Balin smiled glancing Dain who was standing next to him. Thorin sighed rubbing his eyes, of course, his cousin had to summon the guards when he saw the flames and heard the angry roars when he and you were solving where you two were standing.

 _”What I was supposed to do? We all saw the flames, and I felt the need to take action”_ Dain huffed crossing his arms while looking at Thorin before glancing briefly at you as you stayed little further behind giving the dwarves some room.

 _“So you got dozen of dwarves with their sticks to fight me?”_ you asked and tilted your head while gazing at the dwarves who were lined up behind Balin and Dwalin. Kili and Fili couldn´t help chuckling at that statement along with Thorin. It was a funny thought.

Dain jerked his head directly at your way, and you could see he was fuming at this point which made you smirk right back at him.

 _“We don´t need a wizard to tell you what the outcome of that is going to be,”_ you hummed deliberately teasing him.

 _“One of us is going to be able to deliver the death blow, you died once before,”_ Dain spoke his anger toward you rising steadily, he hated dragons.

 _“Smaug,”_ you corrected him.

_"What?”_

_“Smaug died once before, not me,”_ you said with a flat tone of voice.

 _“You and he are the same things to me! A fire breathing monster that doesn’t earn our king´s affections,”_ Dain snapped at you, and sighing feeling irritated you tapped the ground with your claw. Thorin was just about to remind his cousin of his place when a low growl traveled through the air and before anyone could do anything you launched forward your jaws open.

Dain hollered in a total panic when you snatched him off the ground your front teeth gripping his tunic and tossing him up into the air, and then your jaws snapped closed around him making every dwarf gasp in horror as they watched you eating Thorin´s cousin in front of them.

 _“Y/n!”_ Thorin shouted disbelief visible on his face as he turned fully to face you.

You hummed while looking down at Thorin who was looking somewhat stressed for some reason and tilting your head giving him a sweet smile.

 _“What?”_ you muttered your mouth full.

 _“What we talked about a few minutes ago? NO eating anyone, spit him out,”_ Thorin´s voice turned commanding tone as he stared at you.

 _“To I hafe to?”_ having difficulties in speaking when on your tongue was lying a heavy, instead a lousy tasting dwarf made Kili and Fili bit their tongues, it sounded so funny.

 _“Yes, you have to,”_ Thorin said waiting for you to release Dain.

 _“Spit him out,”_ one more time Thorin ordered you steady gaze holding yours and finally sighing you opened your jaws and pushed Dain out of your mouth with your tongue.

Dain dropped on his back covered in saliva shocked expression on his face. Lifting himself sit Dain extended his arms and looked at the drool slowly flowing from his sleeves to the ground. Then he glared at you was about to say something but when he saw you licking your snout while sneering at him, Dain shut his mouth and stood up.

 _“Come on, let´s get you into a bath,”_ Balin smiled holding back his laughter and guided the humiliated warrior inside of Erebor.

 _“Dain isn´t going to forget that for a long time,”_ Dwalin chuckled as he stepped forward looking at you amused.

 _“Good, makes him think twice before talking to me,”_ you hummed a smug expression on your face when a pat on your foot drew your attention to Thorin.

 _“We need to figure out where you´re gonna stay until Gandalf can find you a better body,”_ the king said softly making you smile as well.

 _“I can stay out, besides I can´t wait to explore Middle-Earth while I have the chance to fly,”_ you said giddily earning giggles from the Durin brothers.

 _“Ooh, we could bring amad here now!”_ Kili said excitement evident in his tone of voice when he realized you could fly into the Ered Luin quite fast. Thorin, Dwalin and Fili snapped their heads toward Kili who was confused by their reaction to his proposal.

_“What?”_

_“Do you want your amad to die in a heart attack?”_ Dwalin huffed.

 _“Out of the question,”_ Thorin growled.

 _“Why?”_ Kili whined looking like a lost puppy making you shake your head, poor Kili.

 _“If you want your amad here, we will send her a letter asking if she wants to travel from the Ered Luin to Erebor but it´s gonna be old fashioned way, no dragons,”_ Thorin pointed his nephew´s face his expression serious leaving no room for negotiations.

Kili finally gave up and nodding his head feeling little disappointed that he couldn´t go flying with you to see his mother. A small grunt from you made Thorin and the rest to turn their eyes to you but when they saw you were staring something they looked toward the gate behind them and saw Gandalf and Bilbo walking out.

 _“Ah, you have sorted things out between you two I see as you are still alive,”_ Gandalf hummed.

 _“For now,”_ you chuckled giving Thorin a side glance. Gandalf merely nodded his head and turned his attention to you.

 _“I will be leaving soon to try and find you a more suitable body, now is your opportunity to choose which race you want to be part of for the rest of your life. It´s going to be final so choose wisely,”_ Gandalf spoke leaning his staff.

 _“Elf?”_ Bilbo asked earning a hateful snarl from Thorin as he shot a death glare toward the hobbit.

 _“Over my dead body,”_ Thorin huffed making you smirk.

 _“I can arrange that,”_ you chuckled causing Thorin to jerk his head and look at you almost angrily.

 _“I´m kidding, jeez, you dwarves aren´t the most humorous bunch are you?”_ you heaved a sigh.

 _“Not with this issue, no,”_ Thorin muttered.

 _“Dwarrowdam?”_ Kili and Fili spoke at the same time earning your glare to shift to them. There was no way in hell you wanted to braid your damn beard for the rest of your life or even have a beard for that matter, so no, you wouldn´t agree to that.

 _“Dwarrowdams are far apart, and the few that are there have their Ones, so it´s not an option,”_ Gandalf said thoughtfully stroking his beard.

 _“Can´t you shapeshift this body into a human form? I would look like a human but have a longer lifespan,”_ you spoke quietly looking at Gandalf who looked little surprised by your suggestion as did Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili.

 _“Well, it´s not impossible to do, but I have to find the right spell for it, and I might need help, so I need to find Radagast as well,”_ Gandalf hummed approvingly at your proposal. Thorin thought about the possibility of being able to hug you, to kiss you, to hold you at last although you would still technically in the Smaug´s body it would be much smaller and you would look like a human. Thorin´s heart leaped in his chest from joy, and he couldn’t stop the grin forming to his face.

 _“Well, at least the king seems to prove,”_ Bilbo giggled and you looked at the dwarf standing next to your folded wing and when you saw the look on his face a smile grew on your face as well.

 _“But what about their offsprings?”_ Fili suddenly asked genuine worry on his tone of voice, but it didn´t stop the blush forming your cheeks. Thank god your scales were red so no one would notice.

 _“What about them?”_ Gandalf asked.

 _“Is Thorin able to impregnate her?”_ Dwalin joined the conversation making now Thorin feel uncomfortable blushing like a tomato while turning his head away.

 _“We are right here you guys we can hear you,”_ you huffed lowering your head giving Thorin a gentle nudge and smiling Thorin turned to you hiding under your lower jaw hugging your head.

 _“I don´t see why not, she is a female although different race…”_ Gandalf thought about the issue ignoring your sentence.

 _“Yes but although she would look like a human, isn´t she still technically a dragon? Can a dwarf sire a dragon?”_ Kili joined too earning a low snarl from you. You were getting annoyed.

 _“Still here,”_ you growled.

Thorin was shaking under your jaw while trying to stifle his giggles as he was getting now amused by the subject and your reaction to it.

 _“It´s alright amrâlimê, let them have their little riddle, I want to go somewhere quiet place as I wanna talk with you about something,”_ he whispered caressing the scales under your eye and watched as your pupil moved to look at him. A low purr escaped from and waiting for Thorin to climb onto your neck you then straightened yourself, and before the others could react you leaped into the air taking more altitude and soring through the night sky you felt at ease while Thorin was sitting on your neck looking in awe the land below you two.

Bending your wings, you took a heading toward Ered Mithrin so you two could have more privacy while you were thinking what could Thorin want to talk about although he had sounded content while saying it. Hopefully not about the issue Dwalin, Kili, Fili, Bilbo, and Gandalf had been wondering out loud. You shook your head a little pushing the subject out of your mind, dreaming about having sex with the dwarf in question wasn´t something you wanted to fill your head with right now. But then it hit you; you were going to be having real passionate sex with Thorin at some point, not just dreaming about it anymore.

 _“Holy…”_ you whined almost dropping from the sky as you realized that and Thorin yelped when he felt you taking a sudden short drop of altitude before balancing yourself again.

 _“You alright?”_ he asked behind your head making you swallow.

 _“Mmm-mm,”_ you hummed not trusting your voice at the moment.

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah,”_ your tone was little high pitched sounding little funny coming from a big dragon earning Thorin to raise his brow. 

 _"Highly doubt it,”_ he then chuckled when he felt a warmth radiating from you a tale tell sign you were thinking something slightly naughty. Groaning you closed your eyes for a moment when you felt Thorin´s hand on the back of your head scratching your scales causing you to purr unwillingly.

 _“Naughty girl, you just wait until you´re in a smaller form, I will make you mine all night long,”_ his dark, deep velvety tone of voice sent shivers going through your spine, your purr turning into a lustful growl. Oh, you couldn´t wait for your first real night with the dwarf you loved.


	12. Chapter 12

Flying over the empty lands, you listened to Thorin´s breathing behind your head as he was sitting on the base of your neck. For a short moment, you thought about your previous life, your new life in Middle-Earth and you were sad, yet thrilled about all that had happened. You couldn´t say goodbye to your family and friends back home who were grieving your passing not knowing what had happened that cost your life, but you finally were able to start your new life with Thorin Oakenshield, the grumpy, fierce warrior, devoted soulmate and loyal friend, just king for his people. You couldn´t ask for more, you lost something but was given something else in return, so you were happy. Fate was a cunning trickster; you never knew what it had up to its sleeves until you were already thrown in the middle of its game.

Thorin absentmindedly stroked your scales on your neck while he was humming an unfamiliar tone, but it was made you smile fondly as you half listened to it as the wind was carrying you toward the Ered Mithrin. Thorin couldn´t believe you were there with him, not long ago you two were able to meet only in the black void between two worlds and only your souls touched, although it always felt warm and welcoming it wasn´t the same as a physical embrace. He yearned to be able to hold you tightly in his arms and kiss you silly. Thorin wanted to show you how much he adored you, respected you, loved you through physical contact; he worshipped the very ground you were walking, the air you were breathing but right now as you were a dragon it wasn´t possible. Not the way he wanted to show his affections to you. Sure, he could cuddle your snout and kiss it but it wasn´t the same, it felt hollow like he was giving love to a pet. Gritting his teeth Thorin forced himself to be calm, it wasn´t your fault, it was his, and he was now paying the price of his thoughtlessness. His thoughts were abrupt when you bend your wings slowly starting to descend while leaning slightly on the left. Thorin took a glance where you two were and saw two branches of mountains. When Thorin realized where exactly you were, he was getting a little worried.

 _“What´s wrong?”_ you asked as you could feel he was uncomfortable.

 _“Do you know where we are?”_ he asked quietly. Humming you took in your surroundings slowly circling above the mountains.

_“Grey Mountains..or do you mean the land between them?”_

_“Yes,”_ he muttered.

 _“Withered Heath, if I remember correctly. Breeding ground for dragons,”_ you chuckled as you understood why Thorin was worried.

 _“Calm down, as far as I know; I´m the only living dragon left in Middle-Earth,”_ laughing you dove down and just before a few dozen feet above the platform you were aiming at you halted hovering above it and gracefully landed on it. Lying down you lowered your head enough so Thorin could get down relatively easy before stretching and yawning letting out a deep growl and shaking your head.

Thorin chuckled at your demeanor and walked on the edge of the platform looking at the landscape that was illuminated by the moon. There was a moment of silence between you two before you broke it.

 _“So, what it was you wanted to talk about?”_ you asked quietly looking up but shifting your gaze to Thorin when you heard him turning around.

 _“I don´t know how much of dwarven culture you know of…”_ he started sounding little melancholic causing you to frown.

 _“That depends, what area of your culture we are talking about,”_ you murmured tilting your head a little.

 _“Courting customs,”_ Thorin´s gaze was sorrowful, his tone of voice thick and low. Raising your brow, you suddenly understood Thorin´s sudden shift of mood while you were flying here.

 _“Well….”_ you sighed not sure what to say exactly.

 _“Not much,”_ you finally spoke looking at Thorin who merely nodded.

Turning his back on you, he bit his lower lip wondering how he should approach this issue he was facing from his part.

 _“In our culture, we give courting beads to one another in secluded place as it is an intimate act. Usually, we braid each other´s hair and secure the beads on it, and after that the courting is official,”_ Thorin kept his gaze forward crossing his arms when the strong cold wind hit him.

_“But that isn´t possible as long as you´re a dragon and courting beads are often given after a few days of declaring affections to each other,”_

You remained silent; you saw the dilemma Thorin was facing, his every fiber in his being was shouting at him to make it official so no one could steal you from him as everyone had to respect and accept the courting once it was made public. But as a dragon, you couldn´t wear his beads, and you didn´t know how much longer you were going to be stuck in this body.

 _“There are runes embedded in those beads, correct?”_ you then asked as an idea came into your mind, sort of compromise.

Thorin turned his head to look at you a little confused but nodded.

 _“Yes,”_ he slowly approached you wondering where you were going with this question.

 _“The House of Durin rune, my family´s rune and my own rune,”_ Thorin told you coming to a halt couple of feet away from you and gazing into your golden eyes that somehow had softened making Thorin´s heart ache even more as he wanted nothing but pull you into his embrace.

 _“I know it is n´t the same, but you could carve those runes into my scales until Gandalf has found the solution how to turn me into human form,”_ you suggested watching his reaction to your proposal. It was an unusual one, but in your mind, it was better than nothing.

Thorin´s blue eyes lit up, and a smile was forming on his face when he thought about your idea.

 _“But where I should carve them?”_ Thorin thought out loud while letting his gaze wander over you.

 _“On the chest?”_ you asked as you were quite sure when you would summon your fire the runes would glow brightly telling everyone to whom you belong and apparently Thorin was thinking about the same thing as his grin got wider.

 _“How am I going to reach there?”_ Thorin chuckled as he stepped right in front of you looking up. Looking down you merely extended your winged arm so he could stand on it.

 _“Easily,”_ you hummed lifting him high enough so he could reach you.

Taking his dagger from his boot, Thorin shook his head amused at first but then he went serious as he was staring at your broad chest covered in light red scales that were as big as his shield.

 _“Not in my lifetime I imagined I would be carving my family runes onto the chest of a dragon,”_ he muttered as he got to work keeping his hand steady as he slowly, carefully started carving his first rune on your scales.

 _“Not in my lifetime I imagined I would be a dragon whose soulmate is a dwarf,”_ you replied gazing up to the sky earning a giggle from Thorin as he had to pause in his fit of giggles so he wouldn´t ruin his work.

After some moments later Thorin had calmed down and was able to continue while you stayed completely still letting your mind wander to other things, your home and family, silently saying goodbye to them, telling your parents you were alright there was no need to be sad. You felt the dagger scratching the surface of your scales, but it didn´t hurt although Thorin was pressing it firmly against it, little by little working on the rune and the symbol of the House of Durin.

The sun was starting to stretch its rays on the horizon as the dawn was nearly there. When the first rays reached you, it seemed as if your scales were set on fire, the sunlight making them shine brightly almost blinding Thorin.

 _“There they are, all finished,”_ Thorin said proudly gazing at the two carvings he had made on your chest.

Glancing down you saw the symbol and the rune for the first time, and you had difficulties in comprehending the deep meaning of it at first but when you saw the look on Thorin´s face the realization finally set in as what kind of privilege you had been given by him carving those two symbols on your scales permanently.

Taking a inhale you summoned the dragonfire deep in your gut setting your chest to glow making the runes shine in bright yellow earning Thorin´s eyes go full and little watery as for him the meaning was perhaps ten times greater than for you. Lowering your head, you allowed Thorin to hug your snout as you nuzzled against his chest a quiet purr escaping from your throat. That was your intimate act of starting the courtship you both had been craving for so long. For Thorin, he couldn´t wait to be able to braid your for the first time and put his beads on your hair. And something deep in him told Thorin it would be soon.


	13. Chapter 13

After that night on the Grey Mountains, Thorin was the happiest dwarf in Middle-Earth and even his cousin´s constant complaints how he couldn´t understand why Thorin was courting a dragon no matter whose soul got stuck in it wasn´t effecting Thorin´s mood. The only thing that did impact his spirit was the nights when he went to bed alone while you were either flying high above the land exploring the new home you wanted to get to know or just lying on the mountain top watching over their sleep.

Rebuilding Erebor was going well as Balin, Dwalin and Gloin were in charge in that everything was done correctly, while Ori, Nori, and Dori made sure the royal library was perfect. Oin was watching the work on in the infirmary snapping at everyone when the herbs, other items, and his tools weren´t at the very place he wanted them to be.

The city of Dale was also rebuilt by the people of Lake-Town, and Bard´s children were excited once they were told that although you looked like Smaug, you weren´t him. Bard allowed them to play with you a little further away from the city but still near enough to them hear him calling them when it was time to go home. Especially Tilda loved to climb up onto your back and glide back to the ground using your wing.

Bain was more interested in the history of dragons, and you were little amused by it, but you realized you knew more about dragons of Middle-Earth because you also had Smaug´s memories. But you even knew about dragons from Tolkien´s books, so you were capable of telling Bain what he wanted to know.

“So what is your question today?” you quietly asked as you were lying comfortably by the shore eyes half closed while resting your head on the top a flat rock.

Bain bit his lip anxious for today´s storytelling as he sat down next to your enormous head gazing at your eye that opened and the unique shaped pupil stared at him curiously.

“How did dragons came to be in Middle-Earth?” Bain asked earning a low chuckle from you. Lifting your head, you glanced down before focusing at the lake´s perfectly still surface.

“That is quite the large area to cover with,” you said hearing Bain shifting his position for more comfortable one.

“I got time,” he eagerly said looking up meeting your gaze when you raised your scaly brow and glanced down again.

“I´m sure you do,” you chuckled closing your eyes for a moment thinking how to start the journey how dragons were born in this world.

“Have you heard the tale of Glaurung, who was known as the Father of Dragons?” you asked looking at Bain who was beaming, a goofy grin plastered on his face causing you to let out a laugh.

“Well…Glaurung was the first terrestrial, fire-breathing Dragon in Middle-earth. Morgoth created him so he could defeat his greatest enemy, Ñoldor in Beleriand, Morgoth knew he had to create new, deadlier creatures for use in his armies,” you started trying to remember what you had read in books.

“Glaurung was the result of these experiments. After a century of brooding and growing in the dark pits of Angband, Glaurung first emerged in FA 260 and attacked the Elves maintaining the Siege of Angband. Though Glaurung was not of the winged race that would later arise, he was the most significant terror of his time. He burned and ravaged Ard-Galen, the land of the Elves in Hithlum and Dorthonion. But, he was not yet at his full strength, so he was driven back by Fingon, the prince of Hithlum at that time, and his archers. Morgoth was displeased with Glaurung for revealing himself before he had grown to full strength, as Morgoth had planned for Glaurung's existence to be a complete surprise,”

Bain leaned forward crossing his legs under him fascinated by your story while Tilda squealed gliding down your tail where Sigrid was sitting by the shore making flower crown humming to herself.

“He was again loosed during the Fourth Battle of the Battles of Beleriand. Known as the Dagor Bragollach for the fires unleashed by Morgoth from the Iron Mountains, Glaurung in full power led Melkor's forces against the High Elves of Beleriand. Now fully grown, none could withstand his might, and with the Balrogs at his side, Glaurung led the Orcs to an overwhelming victory and broke the siege of Angband.” your voice became distant as your dragon memory started to surface.

Yours and Smaug´s memories mingling with each other was making it difficult for you to determine what was yours and what was his. Shaking your head irritated huff escaped from you earning Tilda and Sigrid to glance at you.

“Everything alright?” Tilda asked peeking under your wing.

“Yes, I´m fine,” you smiled when you heard Bard´s voice in the distance calling his children.

“Your father is calling, we continue this story another time,” you chuckled gently gripping Bain´s tunic lifting him as he yelped and nudged him to move toward home. All three nodded and sprinted away while you watched their backs a worried expression forming on your face.

 How was it possible that you could access Smaug´s memories when his soul shouldn´t be in this body anymore? And still, you remembered things you knew you hadn´t read from any book. That worried you a little and rising while extending your massive wings you hoped that Gandalf would be able to find that spell fast. Leaping into the air hitting the air you took some altitude and circling you headed toward Erebor.

 

Thorin was negotiating with the miners at the moment how they should proceed when the ground lightly shook, and they could feel its vibrations even deep in the mountain. Miners glanced at each other nervously, but Thorin merely smiled gazing the parchments in front of him.

”Don´t worry, it was just y/n coming back,” Thorin murmured seeing from the corner of his eye how the dwarves relaxed when they heard it was just the dragon, not an earthquake.

Resounding, long roar traveled through the mountain making everyone stop on their tracks but it wasn´t treacherous kind of cry, it had a soft edge to it telling dwarves you were only calling for your soulmate, letting him know you were at the front gate.

The guards on the watch duty were staring at you little nervously their spears almost pointing at you causing you to growl quietly and inhale profoundly earning the chest to start to glow brightly. When their eyes landed on your chest, they saw the runes Thorin had carved on your scales. Although not everyone was so convinced you weren´t Smaug when they saw the runes, they had no choice but to respect their king´s claim on you. As you were in a staring contest with the guards, Thorin appeared behind them amused when he saw who you were staring his guards intently while they tried not to blink or shift their eyes from you.

“You do realize that when you start a staring contest with a dragon, you are bound to lose?” Thorin chuckled as he came to stand next to the guards. The dwarves were startled when their king suddenly appeared beside them and quickly took the positions while you were smirking trying not to laugh out loud.

Stepping forward Thorin lifted his hand and waited for you to lower your head so he could touch your snout.

As his hand made contact with your snout, Thorin couldn´t help but smile when he felt that familiar warmth surrounding him.

“Have you heard from Gandalf?” you quietly asked your eyes half closed as you enjoyed him stroking the space between your nostrils. Thorin hummed in reply giving you one last stroke before he retrieved.

“I have actually; he should arrive any minute now with Radagast the Brown,” Thorin smiled when he saw the excited twinkle lighting up in your golden eyes.

“I can´t wait to get out of this body,” you huffed lifting your head and taking a glance over your shoulder.

“I mean, being a dragon has its perks but, quite frankly I will rather be smaller,”

“I can´t blame you, my love,” Thorin softly spoke as he couldn´t wait either to you to get a smaller body so he could hold you and no more lonely nights in his chambers.

“Rider!!” one of the guards on the balcony above you two shouted pointing at the distance, and you turned around narrowing your eyes while Thorin waited.

“It´s Gandalf!” you told him turning your long neck to look at Thorin who was smiling from ear to ear.

 

Gandalf was making fast way toward Erebor after weeks of searching for the right spell and finding Radacast. Gandalf saw your figure long before the grand gates of Erebor rose behind you restored making the wizard to slow down his horse´s speed. Radagast appeared next to him with his slide pulled by rabbits, and to you, it looked funny. But the closer they got more nervous the horse, and the rabbits became, and you could sense their fear. Before Gandalf could react, his horse suddenly stopped letting out a neigh and standing on its hinder legs dropped Gandalf onto the ground quite rudely escaping then galloping toward Dale.

“Oh dear,” you muttered twisting your face feeling sympathy for the wizard who was cursing while sitting on the ground.

Then you shifted your gaze at the rabbits who were trying to escape in every direction making Radagast mutter his curses while trying to get control over his animals with little success.

“Maybe I should remove myself from this situation?” you asked frowning and glancing at Thorin who was shaking at his spot trying hard not to laugh but failed as he doubled over almost crying.

“Why? It´s very entertaining. Besides, it´s little too late for that,” Thorin was guffaw roar with laughter making you shake your head.

“Gandalf! Are you alright?” you asked while watching as the wizard stood up dusting his clothes and straightened his back muttering something you couldn´t catch but the way he was staring at Thorin you figured it wasn´t compliment for him.

“Yes my dear, I´m quite alright, thank you,” he smiled at you and then turned his attention to Radagast who had by some miracle managed to calm his rabbits.

Walking up to you the two wizards greeted you and Thorin.

“I have to say; I have never before been this close to a dragon, it is little nerve-wracking,” Radagast muttered as he stared at you trying not to show his growing fear being this close to a fire breathing beast. Smiling you lowered your head at his level, your snout being only a few inches away as you took a inhale sniffing his scent making his tremble visibly.

“Don´t worry, I already ate,” you mused giving him a teasing smirk.

“Right then,” the brown wizard quipped taking a step back, just in case while Gandalf was talking to Thorin.

“Let´s not waste any time, Thorin, I hope you have some clothes for her ready because she is going to be naked when we are finished,” Gandalf spoke looking at the dwarf king serious expression on his face. Thorin nodded and told a guard behind him to fetch her clothes from Balin.

Radagast and Gandalf nodded and turned their attention fully to you. Motioning you to move little further away from the gate into the circle Radagast was drawing at the ground Gandalf took the parchment from under his robe. You sat down at the middle of the ring raising your brow as you watched Radagast finishing the circle and took his place at your left side while Gandalf was on your right.

Thorin was anxiously watching as the wizards started their spell, muttering some ancient language Thorin hadn´t heard before, but as the chanting went on, he saw how faint red glow began to surround you, slowly turning brighter every passing minute. Finally, Thorin couldn´t see you, but he saw how the light started to shrink. After a moment that had felt like an eternity, the light faded away slowly revealing a small figure in the middle of the ring.

You were kneeled, covering your chest with your arms, shivering from the cold as your human body didn´t tolerate the cold, as well as your dragon body, had. You had a very long bright red, thick hair and your eyes amber colored as you lifted your gaze to look around.

“Amrâlimê?” Thorin´s voice was unsure, and it cracked at the end as Thorin took in your new form.

Confused you turned your head toward the voice and when your eyes landed on Thorin who was slowly approaching you, your eyes filled with tears. You were finally small again. Thorin took his fur coat and wrapped it around you as he got beside you kneeling looking at you fond smile on his face.

You didn´t say anything, only jumped right into his arms nuzzling your head under his chin breaking into a helpless cry. You felt so relieved, happy to be able to hug him again; your heart was about to burst from your chest. Thorin wrapped his arms tightly around you inhaling your scent into his lungs, thanking Mahal you were finally in his arms and this time he wasn´t going to lose you. Saying nothing, Thorin picked you up and nodded his head toward the wizards to follow him. The guard that was sent to fetch your clothes came at the gate holding them and placed them at your lap bowing then his head as Thorin, and the two wizards made their way inside you were able to see for the first time in your own eyes.

Thorin kept his face close to your temple the whole way toward the royal chambers, murmuring comforting words to your ear as his gaze landed on your chest and his eyes went little full. There were the scars of the runes Thorin had carved on your scales. The sight of his runes in your skin made him almost choke of the overwhelming feeling of love his heart was filling at that moment, you were carrying his runes on your body and hopefully his braids and beads.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Thorin gently placed you onto the bed making sure you were covered after you tiredly gave him his coat back. You were feeling exhausted; your whole body was aching and trembling. Your chest was hurting too as you glanced down seeing the reddish scars on it glaring back at you. Well, at least they are not bleeding, you huffed yourself pulling the blanket up to your chin as the shivers started again.

“Your body is trying to cope with its new form, that is why you are shaking so much,” Gandalf told you as he was standing at the doorway

“Why my body is aching?” you asked peeking under the blanket your amber eyes shining.

“When you were in Smaug´s body, it has had quite a few impacts and hits, you are feeling all of them now. As a dragon, you didn´t notice such a small injury, but you´re no longer dragon…well, at least a big one,” Ragadast joined in the conversation and what he said made you frown as well as Thorin.

“What exactly you mean by that?” you asked carefully feeling a small fear creeping into your heart, but the dip on the mattress caused you to shift your eyes toward Thorin who was now sitting next to you at the edge of the bed.

“We shrank you and gave you a smaller form, but you are still a dragon although you don´t look like one,” Gandalf hummed watching your reaction.

“What?” you quipped your voice sounding suddenly so tiny. You were still a dragon?!

“Yes, my dear,” Gandalf nodded.

Taking a handful of your hair and lifting it in front of you, you stared at the bright red locks blinking a few times.

“Is that why my hair is now red?” you lowly asked glancing at the wizards under your lashes.

“Yes, Smaug´s scales were golden red,”

“Thorin? What color my eyes are?” you were afraid to ask, but as you turned your gaze at him, you bit your lip when he stared you with his blue soul piercing eyes a small smile on his face.

“Golden,” he whispered earning a little whine like sound from you.

Taking a deep inhale while you closed your eyes you suddenly felt an intense burning sensation in your lungs, and you could taste the smoke and ash in your mouth. Your eyes snapped open as your hand flew in front of your mouth horrified expression on your face making Thorin grab your arm in worry.

“Amrâlimê? What´s wrong?”

Shaking your head, you concentrated on calming yourself, and slowly the burning feeling in your lungs settled for now.

“I assume you realized you still can breathe fire? You need to be careful not to let your anger rise too much; you might accidentally set things on fire,” Gandalf mused taking a step closer as your eyes landed on him.

“How is this any better?” you cried out loud like a little child casting a helpless gaze toward Thorin.

“You´re not enormous firebreathing lizard anymore, anything else we can figure out. I´m just glad you are here right next to me, and I can hold you,” Thorin whispered lifting his hand caressing your cheek soothingly.

Letting out a sigh as you gave up you pursed your lips still not feeling entirely alright with this new event, but you guessed it was better than nothing.

“No, I´m just a tiny firebreathing lizard who looks like a human now,” you huffed crossing your arms earning a chuckle from Thorin.

“Yes, but you´re my tiny firebreathing human,” he hummed pressing his forehead against your temple feeling how you rolled your eyes at him.

“At least I don´t have leather wings stuck up on my back,” you muttered while you enjoyed the feeling of Thorin being so close giving you silent support.

“That´s the spirit,” Radagast cheerfully said and turned to Gandalf.

“If I´m not no longer needed, I´ll be on my way back home,”

“Yes, you can go. I´ll be heading out too soon,” Gandalf nodded smiling at his friend.

“Wait!”

Both wizards turned their attention toward Thorin who stood up looking at them.

“How can I ever repay you what you have done today?” he asked looking humble which didn´t happen very often.

“By looking after her,” Gandalf spoke stepping in front of him laying his hand on Thorin´s shoulder.

“She needs help and time to adjust in her new form and this world now that she can´t turn back home,” wizard added looking knowingly at the dwarf king who nodded his head.

“If you need help you know how to reach us,” Gandalf hummed lastly, and with a pat, on the shoulder, the wizards walked out the door leaving you and Thorin alone.

Thorin waited until the door closed before turning around and walking to stand by the bed while you snuggled under the blanket feeling the need for sleep.

“I need to talk to Balin, I hate to leave you alone so soon, but I´ll be back as fast as I can,” he whispered stroking your hair as you were sleepily watching his expression. You only hummed when he leaned down to kiss your forehead and then walked out from the bedchamber.

Closing your eyes you felt your muscles relaxing, your mind drifting miles away and your breathing slowing down as Thorin´s scent on the pillow, and the blanket lulled you to sleep.

 

Thorin was walking briskly through the endless corridors toward Balin´s chambers as he needed to start planning the courting and how to announce to dwarves of Erebor they would have a queen soon. The coronation was a very detailed, delicate process and Thorin couldn´t screw that up. His people were already looking at him like he had lost his mind, again, when he said the dragon was his One.

Coming to a halt in front of the heavy looking door where on the doorframe was carved the runes of Fundin, and knocking Thorin waited until he heard someone moving behind the door. When the door opened, and Balin´s face appeared on the crack, Thorin smiled.

“I´m sorry to come this late, but I need to talk to you,” he said earning a chuckle as Balin opened the door more to let his friend and king inside his chambers.

Balin watched as Thorin stepped in and made his way to the fireplace where the flames were eating the wood reminding Thorin that you had that devastating power too although you were in a human form.

“What´s on your mind laddie?” Balin quietly asked as he closed the door and came to sit on the armchair that was near the fireplace. Sighing Thorin turned around wiping his face and sitting down he felt suddenly drained.

“What isn´t on my mind these days?” he asked while chuckle escape from him earning a hum from Balin.

“Is it about the girl?” Balin asked while lighting his pipe he had picked up from the small table beside him.

Thorin stared at his hands for a moment before voicing his concerns out loud.

“I´m worried if she can adjust here, Gandalf and Radagast did a huge favor when they turned her into a human or dragon who looks human…..I don´t know what she is, but I know she is going to need help to keep her temper in check. The last thing I need is her to set on fire half of the mountain when she gets upset,” Thorin spoke solemn tone of empty voice gaze fixed upon the flames.

“Dwalin could help with that, training her like a warrior is the best way to teach her to keep her calm in tense situations,” Balin mumbled thoughtfully.

“And Ori could teach her some of his little tricks to focus on something creative when she might feel the need of lashing out,” Balin continued earning a nod from Thorin.

“maybe even Oin could teach her something,”

Thorin smiled feeling little better.

“Now that is decided, we need to start thinking about the coronation,” Thorin spoke making Balin lift his brow.

“Already?”

“I´m not taking the risk of losing her again,” Thorin tilted his head looking serious about the matter.

“At least give her your beads and braid her hair before we start planning on the coronation,” Balin hummed making Thorin chuckle while shaking his head.

“Otherwise it will look like you just want to make her your queen without honoring any of the dwarven traditions,” Balin pointed at him very grandfatherly way.

“Alright, alright,” Thorin laughed lifting his hands not daring to argue against his friend.

“Now go to sleep, you look like you could use it,” Balin ushered Thorin up and out of his chambers with a laugh.

As Thorin walked deep in thought back toward his chambers, in his mind he was already designing your beads, dark red rubies and one made of mithril. Smiling he opened the door of his chamber and as quietly as he could enter closing the door behind him. A few lanterns were giving light in the living area as he walked at the front of his bedchamber and opening the door he heard your even, slow breathing telling him you were in a deep sleep. Sneaking in Thorin made sure not to make any sound as he sat down on the chair and started taking off his boots.

After stripping down, he lifted the blanket and carefully not to disturb your slumber settled behind you wrapping his arms around your middle pulling you against him and nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck.

A fond smile formed on his face as he finally was able to hold you and listen to your steady

* * *

heartbeat and slow breathing as he too drifted asleep.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains smut

A quiet purr filled the air of the dark bedchamber slowly fading where you and Thorin were sleeping, Thorin´s arm resting protectively over your waist and his face nuzzled into your bright red hair.  Another purr stirred Thorin from his slumber as the vibrations resonated through your back tickling Thorin´s chest. Pleasant hum escaped from him as he slowly woke up pulling you closer hiding his face deeper into your hair while stretching his limbs. Relaxing against your small warm body, Thorin slowly caressed your stomach causing the muscles under his hand clench a little. Muffled murmuring came from you before you settled back into your cozy snoozing.

A lazy smile formed on his face as Thorin lifted his head from the pillow as the slowly dying embers in the fireplace was giving some light in the chamber. Middle of the night Thorin thought as he dropped his head back turning slightly to his back not feeling that sleepy anymore. The warmth was radiating from you, and every little move you made in your sleep against his sturdy body Thorin could sense it, causing it to emerge another feeling from him. The emotion was feral, carnal, pure lust and at first, he fought it thinking you needed your rest, his needs could wait.

But when he heard a quiet moan leaving you something in his mind snapped, and the blood was rushing down on him making him painfully hard. Wiping his face, Thorin took a deep calming breath. He wasn´t going to mount you like a horny stallion and claim you. Far from it, he wanted you to enjoy it as much he did, if even more.

Careful not to wake you just yet Thorin turned to his side gently brushing the hair away exposing your delicate neckline and hovered his lips above it for a moment before softly pressing them against the sensitive skin. The minute Thorin´s lips met your neck the hunger that was seeping inside him almost consumed him making it hard to control and unwillingly he bucked his hips slipping his cock between your legs earning a  groan from him as he closed his eyes.

He needed to control his urges, or you might set the entire chamber on fire if you would interpret his actions as an attempt to take advantage of your sleeping form. Pulling back Thorin settled giving you butterfly kisses along the neck slowly turning you to lie on your back. Lying on top of you his mouth traveled in the base of your ear, the tip of his tongue drawing circles as he made his way down to your neck and caressing your sides Thorin made sure he supported his weight so you wouldn´t feel like suffocating under him. Taking his time he worshipped your new body slowly guiding you from the dream world back to him. For so long he had yearned for you, to be close to you, to be able to touch you and now there you were, a few inches away, in his reach and he wanted to you to know how much he loved you.

Through your sleeping state, you could feel like someone was tenderly touching you, their mouth moving slowly lower their beard scratching and tickling along the way. Twisting your face as you were forced to wake up you let out a mixed sound of moan and whine while stretching your body before relaxing again. You felt whoever was giving you this extra attention moved up rubbing their nose against yours and giving short little cute kisses on your lips like they were trying to figure out if you were awake enough to respond.

Murmuring something still half asleep you heard a deep chuckle from above and your brain tried to match the voice with the face but failing miserably and sighing you forced your eyes open but you were facing a dark room. Blinking you decided to focus harder, but still, you couldn´t see anything but darkness around you, and for a moment you felt panicking. Were you back in that dreadful void of nothingness again? But gradually your eyes got used to the dark, and the dim light of the embers let you see your surroundings.

_“Are you awake amrâlimê?”_

A thick, baritone voice asked suddenly, and you nearly held your breath.

 _“Thorin?”_ you gingerly asked, and as your mind was waking up you could feel his weight on top of you, his warmth radiating from him and his…..his….something was poking your lower belly making you frown for a minute as you focused your gaze on him. Your breath got caught on your throat; he had a wild look on his eyes, muscles tensed like he was trying to hold himself in check and the dim light only intensified that look.

 _“Yes, it is me, did you have a pleasant dream?”_ he hummed lowering his head pecking your lips teasingly.

You tried to come up with an answer, but his pecking and pocking were making it difficult to concentrate.

 _“I guess…are you…am I…”_ you stuttered feeling the blush rising on your face as you realized what was poking your lower belly.

 _“Hmmm?”_ was all Thorin hummed as he went back to kiss your chest leaving a trail of reddish marks as his kisses were at the same time like softest velvet and hottest desire when Thorin´s craving for you peaked once more. Sucking the skin just under your left breast made you gasp and arching your back Thorin was pleased to find out one of the spots that were more sensitive for his touch. Inch by inch he followed the path down while his fingers toyed with your nipples earning low moans from you as your body was already high alert what was about to happen while your mind was still blurry trying to comprehend was this happening? Were you really in bed with Thorin Oakenshield who was making his way toward your womanhood, that was already aching, screaming to be touched.

Closing your eyes letting go of the doubts that were trying to fill your mind the flames of your desire deep within you was searing, burning your veins making you feel feverish, and yet you hungered for more. Thorin´s fingers teased you, and his hot tongue made circles on your lower belly stoking the fire in you before settling between your legs as you opened them up for him silently urging him to claim you. An ancient and primal dance of two soulmates that have finally found each other after calling one another for so long making it almost unbearable. Your breathing hitched when you felt Thorin’s hot breath between your legs as he hovered over your clit his arms circling your waist to keep you in place. With a quick flick of his tongue, Thorin sent a wave of electric shock through your spine as you were so sensitive to touch you were sure you were about to come by him just breathing against your folds.

Gently Thorin opened your lower lips caressing you spreading your moist earning a moan from as you pushed your hips against his hand desperately in need of release. Thorin’s eyes were shining from pure lust going dark when he gazed at you being fully open in front of him. A low growl emerged from his throat as he inhaled your sweet intoxicating scent in his lungs. Thorin felt his cock throbbing painfully demanding attention, but he forced himself to ignore it for now. Diving in taking your clit in his mouth with powerful suckle caused you to buck your hips letting out a loud cry as he took you entirely by surprise. Thorin teased you rolling the tip of his tongue against your bud, giving occasionally strong suck settling with rhythmical licks. As he continued his arousing movements against your clit, Thorin pushed two of his thick fingers in moving them slowly in and out drawing a low, deep moan out of you as you rolled your hips against his mouth while your hands gripped the bedding beneath you. You could feel how the delicious and immense pressure was gathering on your lower belly, and your quiet moans and soft sighs started to turn louder, and your back was arching little by little as Thorin was guiding you toward the high you desperately wanted to reach.

Suddenly you went completely silent, your muscles tensing up and with one final thrust of Thorin´s fingers and suck of his mouth the tidal wave of intense orgasm swarmed over you as you cried pushing yourself firmly against him a thin layer of sweat covering your naked body. Holding you, Thorin waited until you were back to your senses and gave you one long lick making you shudder a quiet moan escaping you earning a cheeky smirk form on his face as Thorin rose keeping his heated gaze on you while licking his lips.

 _“I´m not done with you yet amrâlimê,”_ Thorin´s voice was just a lustful growl earning a pool forming again between your thighs as you swallowed locking eyes with him. Thorin´s stare was making your nerves twinkling in expectation.

Pressing himself against you, Thorin for a moment caressed your wet, still pulsing core with his velvety head before gripping your hips firmly and with one mighty thrust embedded his cock entirely inside making you cry out, he was bigger than you had anticipated. The rock hard and thick muscle rubbed every corner inside you, stretching you at your limit, and it felt sinfully good as you could feel his growing passion; Thorin´s hands squeezed tighter on your hips, low growl leaving him when he heard your moans as you were getting tighter around him while the pressure was building up again. His gentle, patient demeanor was starting to waver.

For a moment holding back, Thorin pulled away leaving aching empty feeling behind and suddenly turned you over pulling you near the edge of the bed earning a squeak from you. Then you felt Thorin´s skillful fingers open you up slightly exploring the sensitive rim of your lower lips´ outlines and sliding in making you sigh pushing back.

 _“Little eager are we?”_ Thorin quietly chuckled when he saw you pushing yourself against his fingers hoping to get them deeper. You were too horny to care, you just wanted him, badly and you wanted him now, but of course, your dwarf king wasn´t in a hurry as he leisurely stroked you bending his fingers as if he was trying to find something while you were moaning, whining mess in front of him.

 After a moment like he had found the perfect route for your pleasure, he pulled his finger out replacing them with his soft but determined mouth and rough tongue which played with your clit, licking with long, lazy strokes before sneaking in you teasingly – giving you no mercy not until you were begging him to let you come.

Thorin smirked at the fact that he managed to make you beg for release and straightening up he lined himself against you pushing inside earning a deep moan from you as you arched your back feeling Thorin thrusting himself in you, even harder and bigger than before, how that was possible you didn´t know.

Thorin´s strong hands kept you in place as he started pounding in and out not able to hold back anymore, you were so tight and wet around him it felt too good, and any rational thought flew out of his mind leaving Thorin chasing his pleasure. Faintly he could hear your cries and moans as his cock kept hitting the same spot in you drawing you both closer to that divine bliss you both were yearning.

You weren´t sure if Thorin´s thrusts were hurting you or pleasuring you as you squeezed your eyes closed fisting your hands resting your forehead against the bed causing your ass to go higher letting Thorin reach even deeper. Your whining was getting higher as his thrusts were getting rougher and quicker, his head hitting your hidden spot over and over again. You couldn´t last much longer; the pressure was getting too much for you to handle, and you tried to escape it, but Thorin pulled you firmly back lifting his right leg onto the bed making you gasp for air as the angle changed earning you to see stars.

 _“Thorin…I ca-….”_ you pleaded nearly biting your tongue. It felt like you were about to be ripped apart as you felt him growing larger inside of you. Thorin responded by reaching between your legs and started rubbing your swollen highly sensitive clit, and that was your undoing.

Tossing your head back you screamed as the burning tension that had been building up finally exploded spreading from your toes up to your hips and blinding you making you collapse feeling utterly drained although you could still feel Thorin´s cock pumping in and out until he growling deeply emptied himself in you before collapsing himself onto your back. You were both exhausted, sweaty, panting, a blissful grinning mess as you tried to come back to your senses.

You couldn´t help chuckle; you felt very well fucked, lack of better word while enjoying Thorin´s weight on your back as your heartbeat was still hammering against your chest. Thorin´s hot breathe against your back was sending shivers through your spine as he tried to catch his breath.

 _“I hope I didn´t hurt you?”_ his murmuring made you turn your head looking at him sideways a smirk forming on your tired face.

 _“No, I´m fine, maybe little sore tomorrow but not hurt,”_ you chuckled earning a tired grin from your lover.  

Gently Thorin pulled out from you walking into the washing chamber and after a little while came back with a damp cloth in hand.

 _“Hold still,”_ he whispered making you frown as you were still lying on your stomach but suddenly felt cool fabric between your legs earning squeal from you and trying to get up only to be pushed back tenderly by Thorin. You were sore, and grimacing as Thorin cleaned you up you knew walking was going to be a challenge in the morning.

Crawling back under the blankets you let out a content sigh as you snuggled next to Thorin who came back to bed after cleaning himself and wrapping his arm around you kissing your forehead. The loving smile on his face Thorin fell asleep while listening to your steady breathing, his connection with you was now complete, and it couldn´t make the king any happier as his heart was bursting with pride and love.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Waking up when the sun´s rays peeked through the curtains you yawned while stretching yourself like a cat purring at the warm and cozy feeling only to winch when you tried to lift yourself to sit.

 _“Bloody hell…”_ you muttered rolling over the edge like a ninety-year-old woman and walking awkwardly to washing chamber as a giggle escaped from you.

_“And now I´m walking like a freaking cowboy, thanks a lot Thorin,”_

Shaking your head, you went to wash yourself cursing out loud as you could see bruises on your hips where Thorin had held you in your place.

 _“If I´m gonna feel like this every time we have sex I´m not sure if I want to have sex ever again,”_ muttering to yourself while drying your hair you suddenly heard a knock.

Peering through the doorway of the parlor, you frowned. Thorin was in a meeting, and surely he wouldn´t knock on his chamber door.

 _“Who is it?”_ you shouted wrapping the towel over your body.

 _“Your lady in waiting, my lady,”_ came an impatient answer making you huff. The last thing you needed was a curious dwarrowdam entering the royal chambers every morning, but apparently, Thorin had named you one, so you had no choice but to let her in.

 _“Come in,”_ you said with a dull tone of voice while trying to figure out what you were going to wear. You could hear the door opening and closing and soft footsteps nearing the bedchambers.

Your back was facing the door when it opened, and your lady in waiting stepped through it coming to a halt waiting for you to turn around. Turning your head so you could look over your shoulder, your golden eyes landed on a dwarrowdam who was proudly standing there, head held high wearing a light green gown, her dark brown hair braided with a simple braid and her equally dark beard was braided too and shining little ornaments completed her looks.

She was young and her attitude somewhat cocky, and you had to swallow your rising growl as you slowly turned fully to face her.

 _“My Lady,”_ she said with a smile bowing, but you could see it irritated her to bend in front of someone who wasn´t a dwarf. When she lifted her head, you gave her a curt nod raising your dark brow as she clearly hadn´t introduced herself.

 _“Your name?”_ you asked keeping an eye on her. There was something about her you couldn´t put your finger on, and it was unsettling feeling for you.

She blinked at your question earning you to tilt your head making you wonder didn´t anyone taught her basic manners. It was only polite to give your name no matter who was standing in front of you, royal or not, or were dwarven customs so different where you came?

 _“Your name? Or am I just going to call you dwarrow in a green dress?”_ you said slightly irritated.

 _“Kirselda Hillmaker….”_ she managed to mumble out little shocked about your sassy attitude.

 _“Kirselda, alright then. Why are you here?”_ you sighed as you turned your back on her walking toward the wardrobe.

 _“I´m here because my king ordered me, my job is to help you with your hair, getting dressed and tell you your daily duties as future queen,”_ Kirselda spoke following you, and you noticed the slight change of tone when she spoke the word “queen.”  There it was, that nagging feeling you couldn´t place at first, and you chuckled.

 _“Are we going to have a problem?”_ you asked lightly while opening the door of the wardrobe trying to decide what to wear.

 _“I´m sorry?”_ she was confused by your question. Sighing you turned around, you weren´t feeling like having this game as if she didn´t know what you were talking about, and you had to explain it.

 _“You can drop the act. I know you despise me and the idea of me becoming your queen, do me a favor and don´t disrespect me by playing dumb when I know for a fact where we stand,”_ you spoke crossing your arms your gaze coming like cold steel as you stared at her.

For a moment she bit her lower lip nervously, but you then saw how her entire demeanor changed like someone pushed a button in her head and she raised her head a smirk forming on her face. Oh lord, she was one of that kind of girls, you thought while fighting against wanting to roll your eyes. You were tempted to say you have dealt with much nastier women in the past at your work but biting your tongue; you settled to watch and wait.

 _“You aren´t as stupid as you look, dragon,”_ she spatted the last word with revulsion tone earning a smirk from you.

 _“To think our king chose you as his One and the future queen is making me sick to my stomach,”_ she sneered at you while you stayed quiet.

_“You may look like a human, but to us, you are nothing more than fire breathing lizard who deserves nothing but a black arrow through the heart,”_

Now she was starting to piss you off. The look on your face changed from calm to dangerous as you lowered your chin and glared at her under your lashes. It was a warning she missed as she kept on insulting you. Finally, you had enough.

 _“You forget your place dwarf, and you seem to forget who you are insulting,”_ a vicious snarl rose from your throat as you stepped forward.

 _“I´m not forgetting anything,”_ she huffed as she returned your gaze.

 _“Oh but you are….yourself reminded me of it, I am a dragon and you just seriously pissed me off!”_ you growled, and Kirselda saw your runes on your chest starting to glow.

 

 

Thorin was sitting at the end of the long table listening to the nobles who were giving him yet again grief with their complains how he should rule this kingdom.  Sighing he hid his face behind his hand when suddenly the double doors opened, and a guard rushed in a while trying to catch his breath.

 _“I´m sorry my Lord, but your presence is requested at the royal wing…”_ he managed to say making Thorin frown.

 _“What is the reason my presence is required there?”_ Thorin asked his voice deep and irritated.

When the guard paused, not sure how to answer that Thorin stood up from his chair and glared at the guard pinning him in his spot with his eyes.

 _“Why is my presence required there? Can´t you see I´m in a meeting?”_ Thorin barked making the guard flinch.

 _“It´s because of the queen…”_ he squeezed out earning Thorin´s eyes going wide.

 _“Did she do something?”_ Thorin asked carefully furrowing his brows.

 _“You could say that,”_ came Dwalin´s voice from the doorway. Thorin shifted his gaze from the guard to his friend who was standing at the door covered in soot and smelling like smoke. Thorin looked at him up and down confused.

 _“Why are you covered in soot?”_ he asked finally.

 _“Because we spent a couple of hours putting down the fire in your chambers she set off apparently because of something Kirselda said,”_ Dwalin explained while wiping his face as the taste of smoke still lingered in his mouth.

 _“WHAT??”_ Thorin couldn't believe his ears. Had you set the royal chambers on fire?

 _“You heard me, you got quite the fiery lass on your hands,”_ Dwalin smirked at Thorin´s dumbfounded expression.

Groaning Thorin ended the meeting and headed toward the royal wing with Dwalin.

 _“How is Kirselda?”_ Thorin asked as they made their way toward the royal chambers.

 _“Mild burns on her arms, merely because her dress got on fire, but nothing serious, she is with Oin right now,”_ Dwalin hummed earning a nod from Thorin.

 

You were sitting at the balcony trying to calm your inner dragon as you could feel it crawling under your skin, growling wanting to shred that stupid dwarrowdam into bloody little pieces. You knew that Thorin would be angry after learning you lost control of your emotions and nearly burned down his entire royal wing. If it weren’t for Dwalin and Balin who were nearby Mahal alone would know what could have happened.

But for your defense, she was getting on to your nerves, that cheeky, arrogant little dwarrow and fisting your hands forcing yourself to calm down. The dragon hissed while slithering under the surface when the image of her smirking face came to your mind. Taking a deep inhale closing your eyes you tried to shake off the feeling of wanting to burn something.

 _“Inner peace…”_ muttering to yourself you failed to hear when Thorin and Dwalin entered the chambers where Balin was examining the damages.

 

Thorin stopped in his tracks when he saw his chambers, furniture, carpets, and the furs were nothing but ashes, walls covered in black soot and the scent of smoke was still in the air although the windows were open. Strolling toward the bedchamber Thorin glanced at the granite floor that had changed color because of the fire, he cracked the oaken door that made a noise like whining its agonizing pain after caught on fire and saw his bed half damaged, his desk almost untouchable and so was his wardrobe.

 _“Where is she?”_ he asked turning to look at Balin who had a scroll and quill in his hands as he walked toward Thorin serious look on his face.

 _“On the balcony, hopefully calming herself down,”_ Balin spoke nodding toward the balcony.

Thorin walked pass him gritting his teeth, he didn´t care about the chamber it could always be rebuilt but to harm a dwarrow was another matter. Thorin knew you didn´t do it on purpose, but it was still a severe crime in dwarvish culture.

Stepping out onto the balcony he gazed at your demeanor for a moment before announcing his presence. You looked remorseful as if you were terrified of what you had done.

 _“Y/n,”_ Thorin whispered making you make a sharp turn and locking eyes with him.

 _“Thorin…”_ swallowing you watched as he came to stand beside you.

 _“I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to…”_ you quietly spoke turning your gaze from him waiting for him to snap at you.

 _“What happened?”_ Thorin asked shifting his gaze watching the landscape in front of him.

 _“I got little irritated because of the way she behaved, and when I addressed her about it, things got out of hand. I got so mad at her when she called me a cold-blooded dragon who deserves a black arrow to the chest I…lost it and before I knew what was happening it was too late,”_ you sounded miserable enough for Thorin to be angry at you for long, but he knew his people would demand some punishment for you.

 _“I know you didn´t do it because you wanted to hurt her, but it is a severe crime among dwarves to hurt another, and my people will demand a punishment, especially Kirselda although her injuries are mild,”_ Thorin´s voice was stern, kingly and you felt like you didn´t have a saying in the matter. All you could do was accept whatever punishment he would decide for you.

Swallowing as you forced the tears back of your eyes back down, you merely nodded, you didn´t trust your voice, and when Thorin saw your silent response, he placed a hand on your shoulder.

 _“We will discuss this later when there is no one else around, but for now, you stay here and help Dwalin and Balin to clean this mess,”_ and with that Thorin walked away leaving you to fight the urge to cry as you felt him little cold and distance toward you.

 

 _“Make sure she doesn´t leave; I need to go and talk with Kirselda and her family and try to find out what kind of punishment they are going to demand regarding y/n,”_ Thorin was getting angry now when the scale of this incident was starting to sink in. This wasn´t the way he wanted to introduce his future queen for the dwarves of Erebor.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Thorin walked toward the infirmary where Kirselda and her family were at the moment - clenching his jaw, as his mind played the moment with you over and over until the point where his blood was boiling as the anger was seeping through the cracks of his calm demeanor. Although you had set on fire his chambers and hurt Kirselda, somewhat mildly, Thorin´s anger wasn´t rising because of that. He was furious because it now had sunk in what you had told him. Kirselda, the daughter of one of the most trusted family´s Thorin knew and had agreed to give her the task of becoming his queen´s lady-in-waiting, high position for a commoner something every dwarrow would fight for if it meant better lifestyle for their families. It didn´t come to his mind even once that she would be capable of threatening his queen, his One so boldly.

Halting in front of the door Thorin took a deep breath, gripping the handle and opened the door.

Oin turned to look at the person who entered and seeing Thorin standing at the doorway he rose from his desk.

 _“Ah, your majesty, good timing,”_ Oin lowly said so the family in the next chamber wouldn´t hear him.

 _“Oin,”_ Thorin nodded his head as he closed the door behind him.

 _“I should warn you….”_ Oin started earning amused glance from the king as Thorin´s brows rose up.

 _“You´re warning me?”_ Thorin chuckled making Oin smile as well.

 _“Yes, about the family behind those doors,”_ Oin pointed the wall behind him, and Thorin knew what it was going to be about much to his irritation.

 _“That is why I´m here, I need to talk to them anyway,”_ Thorin hummed placing his arms behind his back as he followed Oin toward the door.  

 _“Prepare for some hellish storm,”_ Oin whispered making Thorin chuckle. He had faced the angry dragon, twice, and he was still here, so he wasn´t that worried.

 

Kirselda was lying on the bed her mother and father sitting next to her murmuring comforting words to her when the door opened, and they saw Thorin stepping in the stern expression on his face.

 _“Your majesty!”_ Tummere, Kirselda´s mother quipped stumbling on her feet giving Thorin a curtsey while Dufim, her father sat in his place for a moment before standing and gave Thorin a bow.

 _“Your Highness,”_ he spoke calmly, but Thorin could sense he was reigning his anger the best he could.

Thorin gave both of them a curt nod as he walked at the end of the bed setting his hard gaze on Kirselda´s face who blushed vigorously trying to avoid his intense gaze.

 _“I came to see how you are doing after the incident?”_ Thorin spoke, his tone regal, a bit blunt indicating he was at the edge of lashing out.

 _“It wasn´t an incident! She tried to kill me!”_ Kirselda´s voice came high pitched earning her mother to shush her.

 _“You´re in front of the king, mind your manners,”_ Tummere hissed at her as her father gave his daughter a side glance.

 _“I hope you will banish that creature from our kingdom?”_ Dufim addressed Thorin earning brow lift from the king.

 _“Banish?”_ Thorin repeated locking eyes with the elderly dwarf.

 _“Why would I banish my One from Erebor?”_ Thorin asked his tone getting dangerously low.

 _“Because what she did to my daughter!”_ Tummere snapped pointing at the bandage on Kirselda´s arms.

Humming Thorin crossed his arms over his chest, and his gaze turned cold as ice.

_“And what about the fact that your daughter is guilty of threatening the future queen´s life?”_

Hearing Thorin´s accusation both Tummere and Dufim fell utterly silent and turned their horrified gazes at their daughter.

 _“You didn´t?”_ Dufim asked.

 _“Please tell me you weren´t that foolish?”_ Tummere pleaded covering her mouth while staring at Kirselda who was nipping her lower lip.

 _“No….”_ she let out making Thorin lower his chin taking a calming inhale.

_“Are you now accusing my queen of being a liar as well?”_

Opening her mouth Kirselda was about to answer when her father raised his hand glaring at his daughter.

 _“No, she isn´t,”_ Dufim spoke causing Thorin to glance at his way.

 _“Good, but I can´t ignore the threat she laid upon my One,”_ Thorin huffed trying to think of a compromise of the sort.

All three fell silent as they anxiously waited for their king to announce the punishment for Kirselda who made the mistake of wishing their king´s queen to be dead.

 

 

It was middle of the night, and you had been cooped up in Thorin´s chambers all day helping Dwalin and Balin to clean the mess you created. You had not seen Thorin at all, and it made your heart ache, you wanted to snuggle next to him and to be lulled to sleep while listening to his breathing. But you started to wonder if Thorin as still mad at you and avoided you so he wouldn´t say anything to hurt you. A soft whine left you as you stood up from the bed that had been replaced and feeling your inner dragon growing restless again you decided to take a walk at the dark empty corridors.

It was eerily silent; the only light source was the torches that been left by the guards casting creepy looking shadows onto the stone walls as you walked forward quietly. But something caught your eye as your dragon eyes pierced through the darkness trying to see who else was walking in these corridors dead at night.

Much to your surprise, it was Kirselda who was looking miserable and anxious as she walked on another corridor toward the Gallery of Kings. A wicked smirk formed on your face as your mind went to a plan of scaring the dwarrow somehow. Payback was a bitch, and you were feeling revengeful mood. Following her silently you noticed that she was flinching at every little sound, frantically looking around, she seemed to be nervous as if she was afraid of the darkness. That made you grin as the idea came into your mind. Thorin might have a saying on this later if he would learn it was you scaring the poor dwarrow to have a heart attack. But so far no had seen you wandering in the corridors and hiding behind the pillar leaning on the cold stone you watched as Kirselda timidly made her way toward the lower floor apparently into the kitchens.

_“Wolves asleep amidst the trees, bats all are swaying in the breeze. But one soul lies anxious wide awake  
Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths,”_

Your low and quiet, eery sounding voice echoed through the air as the flames on the torches were fluttering when the sudden breeze hit them. Kirselda stopped dead in her tracks as she listened to the eerily soft-sounding singsong voice traveling in the corridors.

 _“Who´s there??”_ she yelled gripping her tunic looking around but seeing no one only heard a light giggle somewhere in the darkness.

 _“For your dolly, Polly sleep has flown, don't dare let her tremble alone._ _For the witcher, heartless, cold.  
Paid in coin of gold, he comes he'll go leave naught behind but heartache and woe, deep, deep woe,”_

Trembling while she listened to the words Kirselda turned around desiding to go back to her chambers, someone wanted to play tricks with her but she wasn´t going to take the bait.

You watched as her bravery wavered silently sniggering how easy it was to scare her off. The dark mountain and the echoing helped you with that.

_“Birds are silent for the night, cows turned in as daylight dies. But one soul lies anxious wide awake,  
fearing all manner of ghouls, hags and wraiths,”_

_“Stop it!! This isn´t funny!!”_ she screamed as you haunted her following her in the shadows smirking to yourself as the dragon under your skin was purring while crawling as it was enjoying her torment immensely.

_“My dear dolly Polly shut your eyes, lie still, lie silent, utter no cries as the witcher, brave and bold.  
Paid in coin of gold, he'll chop and slice you cut and dice you eat you up whole,”_

Kirselda stood in her path unable to move as the hollow, haunting tone of voice was circling her like an invisible serpent making her blood grow cold as the fear took over.

_“…eat you whole…”_

Those last words lingered in the air like a fog in the ancient forest and Kirselda screamed as she finally managed to force her legs to obey her.

You stood behind the pillar holding in your laughter as you watched her running as fast as she could toward her chambers. Served her right for making threats.

 

 

Thorin was sitting on his throne resting his chin on his hand wearing is royal blue clothes, a crown on his head while looking around in the throne room. Noble families that were part of his counsel had gathered on the side on their seats, while his trusted advisor and friend, Balin was standing on his left with Dwalin, Fili and Kili. You were standing on his right, a light yellow gown that left your shoulders bare and hugging your body from the right places making Thorin´s soul yearn for your touch as your bright red hair covered your back, a simple courting braid visible on your temple.

Thorin´s thoughts were disrupted when the guards opened the double doors, and Kirselda´s family walked in to hear what their king had to say as he had summoned them. Kirselda, Tummere, and Dufim walked briskly toward Thorin but halted seven feet away from him and bowed respectively.

 _“I have summoned you all three here today to hear the punishment of your crimes,”_ Thorin´s deep voice boomed across the room earning Kirselda to jerk her head up.

 _“Our punishment? What about her punishment?”_ she asked pointing at you earning you to raise your brow.

 _“Kirselda!”_ Tummere hissed slapping her arm.

 _“Her punishment?”_ Thorin repeated keeping his gaze on her face feeling the irritation starting to lift its head again.

 _“She nearly burned me alive, and last night she scared the hell out of me!”_ Kirselda accused her flaming eyes fixed upon your smirking face.

 _“Last night?”_ Thorin was confused as he turned his head to look at you, but you only shrugged as you didn´t know what she meant by it.

Turning to look at Kirselda again Thorin´s patient was growing thin.

 _“She haunted me throughout my way back to my chambers, does that go unpunished as well?”_ Kirselda gritted her teeth as she watched your expression going from smirk to smug. She didn´t have any proof it was you, and you knew it, and she knew it.

 _“I have heard enough,”_ Thorin stood up anger flashing in his eyes.

_“But!....”_

_“That is enough!”_ Thorin barked his demeanor changing as his warning glare burned a hole in Kirselda´s forehead and Kirselda snapped her mouth shut in fright.

 _“I took your family to live in my kingdom when you had no other place to go; I gave your parents a job, I allowed you to prove your worth by becoming my One´s handmaiden…..and how you repay me my kindness?”_ Thorin growled staring Kirselda down pinning her in her spot.

 _“You insult my queen, you threaten a member of the royal family, and you demand punishment for HER?”_ while speaking Thorin descended from his throne coming to stand just inches away from her causing her to shake as the energy Thorin was giving off was terrifying her.

Muttering from the council members filled the air as they couldn't believe what was going on, they had nothing against you although some of them didn't exactly approve Thorin´s choice of a queen, they were wise enough to keep that information to themselves. Kili and Fili glanced at you giving encouraging smile when you turned your attention to them briefly returning the smile.

 _“You and your family will be cast out from Erebor until you have taught your daughter manners and the etiquette of how to behave in front of the royal family,”_ Thorin laid out his punishment not caring how Kirselda´s face fell.

 _“Only reason I’m not sentencing you to die is that I respect your parents, they have worked hard to gain my trust and proved their worth, unlike you. I give you one chance, and one chance alone to prove me wrong that you´re capable of changing your attitude,”_ Thorin´s cold tone of voice made shivers travel through Kirselda´s spine. 

 _“Yes your majesty,”_ Dufim and Tummere responded bowing again feeling relieved, at least there was no death sentence and they had one chance to come back if they managed to drill manners in their stubborn daughter's thick head.

But Kirselda wasn´t happy as she kept glaring at you. She was sure you had somehow cast a spell on Thorin and wrapped him around your little finger. That had to be it; there was no way the king would throw her and her family out of Erebor.

 _“Kirselda?”_ Tummere´s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she shifted her gaze on Thorin´s face who was watching her waiting for a reply.

 _“Yes, your majesty,”_ Kirselda managed to squeeze out while giving him a curtsey.

 _“The guards will escort you out once you have packed your belonging, you have until nightfall,”_ Thorin said turning around waving his hand.

_“Dismissed,”_

Thorin came to sit next to you taking your hand kissing your knuckles making you hum quietly, but the hard gaze he gave you made you freeze.

 _“I know it was you…and your punishment is waiting, amrâlimê,”_ Thorin quietly whispered so no one else could hear him. His gaze had a glimmer that made your stomach going into knots. You were in trouble now. Apparently, there was no way to fool the king, especially if he was your soulmate. Swallowing you turned your gaze toward retreating Kirselda who was looking at you over her shoulder making a silent promise of making your life miserable once she would come back. She was coming back, and there was nothing you could to do about that.


	18. Chapter 18

After Kirselda was gone, you were stuck in every possible meeting, training and tutorial lessons Thorin could think of forcing you to take. As he put it, it would teach you humility, how to act like a queen and honor dwarven traditions and his kin in general.

With Balin and Ori, you actually liked the lessons but with Dwalin, Gloin, Nori, and Bifur, the lessons on the training area were torture to you. All you wanted was to set the damn ring on fire and be done with it but apparently, that was the goal; teach you to control your temper and how to be calm in stressful situations.

Thorin also kept his distance making sure you weren´t distracted by him or his presence and keeping himself busy was the best way to do it. And you hated it. You couldn´t snuggle with him, no kissing, no hugging, no nothing. It drove you crazy but you forced yourself to be calm about it, and it worked or at least it looked like it on the outside. On the inside you were hurting, aching for your soulmate´s touch, his presence and Thorin denied it from you. Worse possible punishment you could think of.

Walking through the corridors as you had been throwing up more than once that morning you were heading to see Oin if he had something he could give you to settle your stomach. Heaving a breath as another nausea was hitting you again, forcing you to stop and steady yourself against the coll stonewall you doubled over bracing yourself to throw up again.

_“Lass?”_

Glancing to your side you saw Bofur standing there worried-looking expression on his face. 

 _“Don´t worry, I just feel little nauseous, that´s all,”_ you managed to say before burping a little.

 _“You look more than just little nauseous, your face is green,”_ Bofur walked closer taking hold of your upper arm steading you as you forced the stomach acid back down.

Breathing heavily you let him guide you through the maze-like corridors toward the infirmary where Oin was treating some of his patients already.

 _“Oin!”_ Bofur shouted as soon as you two stepped inside and Bofur glanced around seeing a few minors lying on the beds. There had been a minor accident in the main mines, no one had luckily died but few had injured themselves and Thorin had ordered the mine to be closed until Balin, Bofur, and Dori would figure out how to fix the problems in that tunnel.

The grey-haired healer emerged from another chamber and seeing you leaning against Bofur with a green face he rushed to you immediately and ordered you to lie down.

 _“What happened?”_ Oin asked as you settled onto your side eyes closed concentrating on not throwing up while Bofur stood at the end of your sickbed.

 _“I found her like this, she was on her way to see you, she seems rather unwell,”_ Bofur answered knitting his brows with worry.

 _“That she does, can you tell me how long this had been going on?”_ Oin softly asked you as he started examing you.

 _“Couple of days now, always in the mornings,”_ you muttered, light sweat coating your face.

 _“Can you turn on your back, I´ll check your stomach area,”_ Oin smiled gently and with a groan, you shifted to lie on your back.

Bofur was eerily quiet until he announced he was going to fetch Thorin and before you could say anything he was already out the doorway.

 _“He´s the last thing I need right now,”_ you muttered to yourself making Oin furrow his brows.

_“Why? You are his One, of course, he needs to know about your well being,”_

You merely huffed, Thorin in your eyes didn´t seem that interested anymore since he cast Kirselda and her family out of Erebor. He blamed you about it, you could feel it.

 _“He´s too busy playing King he doesn’t have time for me anymore,”_ a single tear escaped from the corner of your eye and hastily you wiped it before Oin could see it. You didn´t need his pity, you were already struggling with so many things, you were starting to regret you had accepted his courting beads. Anger started to resurface and the burning sensation was rebuilding in your chest causing the runes to glow once again. Oin glanced at you concern evident on his face but he didn´t say anything, concentrating on examine you while hoping you would reign your anger so you wouldn´t set the infirmary on fire.

 _“Well, he hasn´t been too busy since I know what is causing your sickness…”_ he finally said turning away from you to wash his hands. Frowning you lifted yourself up leaning against your elbow while gazing at Oin.

 _“You´re with child,”_ Oin smiled as he turned to look at you.

Your face fell, doubt found as you looked Oin wasn´t sure if this news was welcoming or not, waiting for you to say something.

 _“I-I´m pregnant?”_ you stammered blinking.

_“Yes,”_

_“Wha…how…why…”_ you tried to think of something to say but your brain had shut down completely.

 _“How? I think you know how dwarflings are made,”_ Oin chuckled earning a fierce blush to form on your cheeks.

 _“No I mean…how is that even possible? I´m a dragon trapped in a human body…what our kids are even gonna look like?? Am I gonna birth a fire breathing lizard or laying eggs, are they gonna look like dwarves but breath fire and have wings???”_ you were full-on panicking now forcing Oin to gripped your shoulders and shake you gently.

_“Hey, calm down, let´s focus on your health during the pregnancy and worry about those things when the time comes,”_

Breathing rapidly your eyes focused on Oin´s face as he guided you back to calm state and slowly you started to relax.

_“There you go, I´m going to give you something to relax on nights and settle your stomach during the morning which will also increase your appetite, let's see….chamomile, lavender and oh, I got this from Tauriel, it´s rare in these parts but it will help you sleep…valerian,”_

You looked suspicious as he listed the herbs you should take during the evenings before going to bed but as he was the healer, you trusted him. Those were common herbs in your world but you really didn´t take notes if they worked or not. Now, you didn´t have a choice.

_“Drink a lot of water and try this,”_

_“What it is?”_

_“Ginger, also fruits might help with your morning sickness,”_

_“Ginger? Do I eat it?”_ you asked lifting your brow earning a hum from Oin.

_“No, you make tea out of it,”_

Nodding you accepted them and slowly stood from the bed feeling still little light-headed.

 _“Water,”_ Oin pointed out and you glanced at him trying to recompose yourself

 _“Water…”_ you repeated and thanking him walked out of the infirmary toward the royal chambers.

 

Thorin was sitting at the meeting chamber listening to Bard who had come to negotiate a future contract with Erebor. The city of Dale would have access to wood and stones around the mountain to rebuild their city and in exchange seamstresses of Dale would provide for the Durin family clothes, but also for the common folk. Also, Bard hoped that Thorin´s people would teach his son how to use a sword. Thorin was surprised but when Bard explained how impressed he was during the Battle of the Five armies how dwarves fought, his son had wanted them to teach him how to fight too.

 _“Are you sure, this is something you accept?”_ Thorin chuckled leaning his elbow on the armrest resting his chin on his hand while looking at Bard who was smiling little embarrassed when he had told his son´s request to Thorin.

 _“At least I would sleep through the nights easier when I know the best of your warriors are teaching him,”_ Bard said glancing at Thorin who merely hummed before straightening himself on the chair.

 _“Alright, I´ll talk to Dwalin, Fili, and Kili if they are willing to start his training in a couple of weeks. We need to assess Bain´s level of skills before we can figure out how to start to train him,”_ Thorin pointed out earning a grateful nod from the bowman.

 _“Bring him here tomorrow morning, and we shall see how much work we have,”_ Thorin smiled as he stood with Bard and shaking their hands Bard exit the meeting chamber nearly bumping with Bofur who jogged past him.

 _“Sorry, I need a word with Thorin,”_ Bofur apologized catching his breath.

 _“No harm was done, he´s in there,”_ Bard chuckled nodding the chamber and then making his way out of the mountain.

 

Thorin´s back was turned on the doorway as he read some parchments Balin had left with him earlier when Bofur entered the chamber.  Clearing his throat Bofur waited for Thorin to acknowledge his presence before opening his mouth.

Hearing someone coughing softly Thorin turned sideways to see who was waiting for his attention and when his gaze landed on Bofur, Thorin frowned. Taking in his appearance, Thorin could tell something was wrong.

 _“Bofur, what is it?”_ Thorin´s low tone of voice was lazed with worry as he waited for Bofur to tell him why he was there.

 _“It´s y/n….”_ Bofur managed to breathe out before Thorin was already discarded the parchments on the table and barged out the door.

 _“Where is she?”_ Thorin barked as he made his way toward the royal chambers Bofur struggling to keep up with his king.

_“Last I saw her was when I escorted her to the infirmary to see Oin,”_

Thorin halted in middle of his steps causing Bofur to ram into his back and immediately backing away rubbing his nose.

 _“Sorry…”_ he muttered but Thorin ignored it turning to look at him eyes blazing.

 _“Why she was seeing Oin? Is she unwell?”_ Thorin demanded to know.

 _“She seemed nauseous when I found her in the corridor, I left her with Oin and came to fetch you. That´s all I know,”_ Bofur replied warily watching Thorin´s expression changing from anger to concern. Without saying anything Thorin headed toward infirmary thousands of scenarios going through his mind speeding his steps.

He shouldn´t have punished you so much, after all, you weren´t a dwarf, you were a foreign girl trapped in a form of human dragon…if that was a correct term for your condition. He should have been more supportive but after what had happened with Kirselda and her family, Thorin was compelled to teach you how dwarves respected each other, females particularly, and how they should be treaded no matter how hard you wanted to teach them a lesson not to mess with you. He kept his distance on purpose so you would value your lessons more and respect his kin, waiting for you to come to him and apologize, acknowledging the error of your actions. Thorin wasn’t exactly mad at you, he was aching to hold you once more as much as you were and he suffered the lack of contact equally but he set his mind to wait. Clearly you suffered more than he realized if you fell ill because of it.

Blaming himself Thorin nearly jogged the last few steps and ran through the corridor toward the door where the infirmary was.

 

***

 

Oin was startled when Thorin suddenly appeared in front of him, a wild look on his face.

 _“Where is she? Where´s my queen?”_ Thorin demanded to know walking through the chamber where a few miners were resting.

 _“She´s not here, she went back to your chambers to rest,”_ Oin tried to calm the king who narrowed his eyes, a thin line forming on his lips.

 _“She is unwell and you sent her back to our chambers??”_ Thorin´s voice boomed throughout the wing as his temper skyrocketed.

 _“No, she is not unwell exactly…..”_ Oin was trying to set his words carefully before continuing.

Thorin looked hard on Oin´s face not following his logic.

_“Bofur told me he found her on the corridors feeling nauseous,”_

_“Aye, but the reason why she was feeling sick isn´t an illness,”_ Oin spoke calmly. Thorin frowned, Oin was making no sense to him at the moment.

_“She is pregnant,”_

Doubtfoudned, Thorin just stared at the healer his mouth hanging loosely open before he blinked.

 _“Pre-pregnant?”_ Thorin repeated taking a step back like he was struck in the face.

“Yes,” Oin said slowly watching his king´s expressions changing from confusion, to disbelief and to something he quite couldn´t make out.

Steading himself Thorin sat down on a stool next to him hiding his face in his hands for a moment as he let the news of his soulmate carrying his child settle in his mind. Joy filled his heart but then it sank as the thought of her been a dragon in a human form hit him.

 _“How is that possible? I mean she is a dragon…”_ Thorin muttered lifting his gaze to Oin while lowering his hands crossing them like he was praying.

 _“She asked the same question herself, I don´t know how exactly you managed to sire a dragon but maybe Mahal wanted this to happen,”_ Oin explained, he wasn´t sure either how a dwarf and a dragon could produce an offspring but there it was, growing inside of you.

_“Is she going to give birth or….”_

_“I don´t know, she asked that too, freaked out actually. I´m going to say same to you as I said to her…time will tell, we worry about that when the time comes. We can ask Gandalf to examine her if you like,”_ Oin held his hand up before Thorin could finish his question.

Thorin nodded.

“Aye, that might be a wise choice, I´ll send a raven,” Thorin murmured standing up little shakily.

 _“Go see her, she was rather terrified so she needs your support right now. Whatever is going on between you two, let it go for now. She needs you, not the king, you, her soulmate,”_ Oin gave Thorin a firm look making Thorin smile sheepishly before walking out heading to his chambers.

Oin was right, whatever had been going on between you two, it was time to forget it and concentrate on keeping you healthy and sane through the pregnancy and show you he was going to be there every step of the way.

 


End file.
